Yaya for President!
by Useful Oxymoron
Summary: Sequel to Everybody Loves Yaya. When Shion strongarms Yaya to run for Spica Student Council President to keep a tyrant out of power, she gets help with her campaign from unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1 : Yaya for president

Hello everyone,

This story's, a sequel to Everybody Loves Yaya, been in the planning stages (read, Development Hell :D) for some months now. I wanted to do a parody of elections and political campaining in general... that it's an important election year in the US is the icing on the cake. Since it's a follow up to Everybody Loves Yaya, expect plenty of Stopani Characters interacting with Family Guy characters and plenty absurdism to boot. It won't be as long as ELY, and will run alongside Opposites. :)

I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Yaya for president!**

**Chapter 1 : Candidacy**

_Dear Peter-chama,_

_First of all, thank you for sending me that enormous American king-sized hamburger. I never expected to see a quarter pounder that actually weighs five pounds. Tsubomi-chan and I'll be eating from it for an entire week, I think, as soon as we cut it to pieces and slide it into the microwave! Also, thanks for remembering to vacuum-pack the hamburger this time around, as the one in your last package sadly perished during transit. The smell of the package is already a legend in our school._

_Tsubomi and I am doing fine here at Astraea Hill, but I sure miss all the freedom I had in America and James Woods High. One of my teachers called me a loose cannon the other day. I swear, all I did was to fold a paper airplane and toss it into her neck. Well, it's her own fault for being so mind-numbingly boring. _

_In any case, I'm surviving the Hill as usual. I've been busy with choir practise lately when I'm not running through town with Tsubomi in my free time. I have to tell you, it's not the same as the Rolling Stones songs we Karaoke'd when I was in America. If I could sigh in writing, there's be one here now._

_I'm really looking forward to your visit next summer. Give all my love to the other Griffins._

_Love,_

_Nanto 'Yeah-Yeah'._

Yaya put down her pen and waited a moment for the ink to dry. And this concluded this session of letter writing on this lazy Saturday morning. She'd written letters to her parents, her aunt, her grandmother, an old friend from the neighborhood and, of course, Peter Griffin. The two of them were still friends and continued to write to each other every so often... though she had to admit that her letters were more coherent and longer than Peter's letters usually were.

After she'd put all the letters in envelopes and supplied them with the proper amount of stamps, Yaya picked them up and left her room. A short walk later, she stood in front of the Dorms and slowly strolled along the path to the entrance building which held the mail-room. It was a sunny, warm day and Yaya enjoyed the walk. She let her mind wander for a moment, thinking about what Tsubomi might be doing.

This morning, they had woken up snuggled up together in Yaya's room since Hikari was staying with her mother over the weekend. Yaya and her girlfriend had shared a lovely breakfast and after that Tsubomi left to do her homework early in the morning so that she could spend the rest of the day and sunday with Yaya without worrying about it. Of course, Yaya herself tended to do her homework at the very last moment, such as midnight on sunday or one hour before class... if even that. It was one of the things that tended to cause some friction in their relationship.

When she noticed a large gathering of girls gathered in front of a podium next to the entrance of Spica Academy, she frowned for a moment, until she remember there was a political rally today. She stopped for a moment to watch from a distance. Almost all the girls gathered were Spican, with the occasional interested Miator and Lulim student mixed in the group.

The girl on stage was giving an impassioned speech while the crowd listened intently and was flanked by two of her toadies. Yaya recognized the girl as Arakawa Megumi, a spitfire of a third year who'd been very critical of Toumori Shion's leadership of Spican affairs for as long as she had been at Spica. Megumi was short of stature, but carried herself as if she were a giant. Not a hair was out of place on her stylishly short mane. Seeing it was saturday, none of the girls were wearing their school uniforms... except for Megumi. Because Megumi was ALWAYS wearing her school uniform, regardless of the occasion.

Yaya never did like Megumi. She was a hardliner in many ways and tended to have rather extreme and uncompromising ideas. Due to her poise, her uniform and her perpetually raised chin, her body language just screamed _'I AM A NAZI'. _Of course, Yaya thought she might be a bit biased in that regard. However by the way she was using her voice, Yaya was almost certain that Megumi had gone to the media library to see Triumph des Willens a couple of times before holding her speech.

"... And that is why it is time for change!" Megumi raged. "Three and a half years... Three and a half years of Toumori reign. And what has it brought us? Not a thing, I tell you! Have we been able to decisively defeat Miator? No, we have not. Can we call Spica's Etoiles a victory? I think not... we all know that if it wasn't for Hanazono-sama's interference, Miator would have won the Etoile election two years ago! Toumori-san was not even able to rally new viable Spica candidates for our most recent Etoile election and now Lulim has taken the prize! LULIM! Has Toumori been able to keep the excesses of Kenjou Kaname and Kiyashiki Momomi, excesses we are all familiar with, under control? No, she has not! And that is why we must enter a new age! We need a new, strong president who will bring prestige back to Spica. And, my friends, I will be that president!"

Yaya shook her head. The only thing that little miss Nazi was trying to do was to curry favor with the crowd through one-liners and she hadn't even presented a single suggestion to how actually set in motion any of these changes she had been screaming for so loudly. But Yaya wasn't interested in these kind of politics and even less in Arakawa Megumi, so she was about to move on when she noticed that Toumori-san was in the audience. Standing at the edge of the crowd, looking as if she was about to explode. Next to her stood her girlfriend Chikaru, trying to calm her down.

"Ah, look, there she is now," Megumi said, obviously smelling blood. "Commendable of you to show up. I'm surprised you have some backbone at all, Toumori-san."

_'Don't let her bait you, Toumori-san,' _Yaya added mentally. _'Don't give her the satisfaction'._

"Really?" Shion replied sharply. "And what have you accomplished then, Arakawa-san? Other than making a lot of noise, that is."

"I've been investigating," Megumi grinned. "You see, I find your relationship with Minamoto-san to be disturbing and I'm not the only one. Just how far does this relationship stretch? I, for one, think it has constituted a major conflict of interest over the years."

"How dare you!" Shion spat. "My relationship with Chikaru-chan has nothing to do with my duties as council president, nor hers!"

"Shion-koi," Chikaru said, trying to calm down her beloved. She hooked an arm around Shion's waist and tried to pull her away. Unfortunately, Shion would have nothing of it.

_'No, no, no,' _Yaya sighed internally. _'You're playing right into her hands, Toumori-san...'_

"I beg to differ!" Megumi all but snarled. "I don't know about you, but the rest of us don't like the idea that the fate of our school is decided in the bedroom! Tell us, all of us here, Toumori-san. Do you sell out your own school knowingly and willingly or are you so weak that you allow Minamoto-san to mine you for information while you lie in her arms?"

Shocked gasps sounded from the crowd, but Yaya's gaze was fixed on Shion and Chikaru. Shion was literally seething with anger at the implication, while Chikaru looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face. It was Chikaru that Yaya felt instantly sorry for. If there was one person who didn't deserve to be subjected to Megumi's vicious slander, it was her.

"You see," Megumi continued. "I find it kind of odd that ever since you and Minamoto-san have rekindled your relationship, Lulim seems to be coming out on top of everything, including the most recent Etoile elections."

"Arakawa-san," Shion trembled with rage. "What happens in our bedroom is private."

"Yes," Megumi didn't miss a beat. "And that is what we're all afraid of, Toumori-san. Girls, if you vote me in office as your council president, I promise you there will be an end to the kind of Realpolitik Toumori-san has subjected Spica to. I, for one, am happy that Toumori is graduating soon, for she could have very well run Spica into the ground if she were to be in office for another year."

"YOU GODDAMN BI..." Shion shouted before catching herself. She stood there as a statue with her eyes squeezed shut while time froze around her. Finally, she threw her head back and sighed. "Sweetness," she told Chikaru. "Let's just go. There's nothing more to say."

Shion hooked her arm through Chikaru's and took off in a prideful stride, almost dragging Chikaru along with her.

Yaya shook her head. Arakawa Megumi was an intolerable person, and she decided to walk away when Megumi continued her rant. She was blocked, however, by one of Megumi's uniformed toadies. "Would you like a pamphlet?" the girl asked in a rather belligerent fashion.

"No thanks," Yaya said and moved to walk past her. However, the toady matched her move.

"Would you like a pamphlet?" she asked, more insistent this time.

"I said no."

"Would you like a pamphlet?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Give me the pamphlet, Goebbels-san," Yaya said, and the girl pressed a pamphlet against her chest.

Yaya walked off and gave the pamphlet a quick glance. It was a glossy, self-aggrandizing collection of one-liners and Yaya promised herself to toss it in the nearest wastebasket as soon as she was out of range of the propaganda girl.

Just as she rounded about the corner, she was promptly glomped by a cute pink-haired tornado carrying a picnic basket.

"Ah!" Yaya said as she was momentarily startled and relaxed when her beloved girlfriend possessively hooked her arm around hers and started walking really close to her. "Where did you come from all of a sudden?"

"Just the Lulim kitchen club," smiled Tsubomi and pointed at the basket. "I've got all western style sandwiches and some nice fizzy drinks."

"Ah, the picnic!" Yaya nodded.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Tsubomi narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, no. No, no, no, how could I forget? Uhm, where are we going again?"

The girls slowly made their way to the lake. The day was warm enough for the time of year for many young couples to seek out the romantic lakeside for walks, picnics, making out and various other wholesome activities. On the way to the lake, it happened many times that Tsubomi grabbed a little tighter hold on her girlfriend and stared down the single girls who dared to check out her Yaya. Admittedly, there was a lot to check out, as Yaya has opted to wear a tanktop and baggy trousers while her long hair cascaded down her back from under the baseball cap she was wearing. Tsubomi herself was wearing a cute loose-fitting yellow summer-dress and matching hat, but it was Yaya who was attracting the most attention.

Finally, the girls arrived at the lake and had a tough time finding a spot that wasn't occupied or out of peeking range from another couple. They settled for a flat rock at the south side of Astraea Lake, from where they could wet their feet in the cool water.

It took Tsubomi little time to put down the cloth and remove the food from the basket. Yaya had to admit she was impressed: her girlfriend had really put some effort into this outing. Yaya picked a pickle sandwich to begin with.

"Hm, nice," Yaya said.

Tsubomi smiled softly. "Thank you," she said and inched a little closer to Yaya.

"Tsubomi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you like it if I'd get a tongue-stud?" she asked and stared at Tsubomi expectantly.

Tsubomi blinked, and then was seemingly lost in dreamy thoughts. A few moments later she turned three shades of red and narrowed her eyes at Yaya. "Yaya-chan! Don't be so ecchi!"

"Who's being ecchi?" Yaya smirked. "I only said it might be a nice idea if I'd get a tongue-stud. How is that in any way an ecchi thought?"

"Well, uh..." Tsubomi thought. "It's ecchi because it can be construed as ecchi. So, it's ecchi. Stop being to ecchi, Yaya-chan."

"So just thinking about getting a tongue-stud is pro-actively ecchi?" Yaya chuckled.

"Exactly," Tsubomi nodded. "Hentai..."

"So I shouldn't get a tongue-stud?" Yaya asked.

Tsubomi thought for a moment. "I, uh, I did not say that. Let's not be hasty to dismiss that idea."

Yaya giggled. "Oh, forget it. I don't need a tongue-stud to make you writhe in ecstasy, Tsubomi-chan"

"YAYA-CHAN!" Tsubomi trembled, but Yaya could see that anger was clearly mixed with arousal. "If Yaya-chan doesn't stop being so ecchi, she can forget about making out when we're done with our meal."

"Awww," Yaya mock-pouted.

"I mean it!" Tsubomi crossed her arms and adopted a resolute expression on her face. "Keep this up and you'll have be making out all on your own."

"What?" Yaya mock-blinked. "Right here? In public?"

Tsubomi gasped. "Yaya-chan is twisting my words! That's not what I meant!"

"Relax," Yaya smiled, pulled the girl towards her and kissed the top of her head. "I was only joking."

Tsubomi pouted slightly, but a pout turned into a smile when Yaya leaned in for a kiss. A peck turned into a brush of the lips. A brush of the lips turned into a deep soul-searching kiss. And soon enough the food was brushed aside as the cloth was needed for entirely different purposes. As the two girls lay on their sides holding each other while kissing, Tsubomi pulled the cap off Yaya's head before starting to tug at Yaya's tanktop.

"Now who's being ecchi?" Yaya smirked in between kisses while more clothes were being tugged at. Yaya considered herself lucky: she had a lovely girlfriend with a fighting spirit... and a sexlife that was more than healthy for a seventeen year old.

"Shut up," Tsubomi hissed and captured Yaya's lips once more. Their semi-innocent make-out session was on the urge of escalating into something very publicly ecchi when the girls had the idea to roll over each other. Unfortunately, they concentrated a little too much on each other rather than the limited dimensions of the flat rock they were laying on. The end result were two very flustered girls yelping when they rolled off the edge and fell two feet down into the sand.

"Ow!" Tsubomi rubbed her head and felt at her back. "I fell on something."

"You alright?" Yaya asked while readjusting her tanktop to make sure certain parts of her anatomy weren't exposed if someone came to investigate the panicked yelps they had let out just now.

"I... Is this your bra?" she said after finding the offending object that poked her in the back.

"No," Yaya blinked. "I'm not wearing a bra, remember."

"Then who... AH!" Tsubomi trembled when she saw a couple they hadn't noticed when they had set down. Only a few meters away from her were Tamao and Chiyo, locked in a loving kiss as they lay on a grassy knoll at the lakeside. It wasn't as ecchi as Yaya and Tsubomi's recent activities: the two Miator girls were revelling in each other's presence and were blissfully unaware of the two peeping toms.

Yaya and Tsubomi silently picked themselves up, went back to the picnic and gathered everything up. They relocated a few steps away from the other girls to give them some privacy and decided to stick with food instead of loving for now.

"Well..."

"Well..."

Silence.

"That was so cute, wasn't it?" Yaya smiled.

"I'll say," Tsubomi added. "To hear Chiyo-chan talk about her Tamao onee-sama, you'd think she's a angel come down from the heavens."

"Tamao-chan," Yaya smiled. "I haven't seen her this happy in over a year, ever since Nagisa-chan... Well, you know."

"It's nice to know that they've both found the persons meant for them," Tsubomi smiled. "Just as I've found the person meant for me."

"Like what the Miator Penguin says?" Yaya smiled.

"If God exists," Tsubomi smiled. "He made you for me."

Yaya scratched her head. "Well, we're still young," she smiled. "Maybe in 10 years from now, you'll find out that God made a fat hairy bloke called Barry Schlegel-san especially for you."

Tsubomi shuddered. "If that's the case, I'll track God and force him to redraw my contract. And if He doesn't I'll kick Him in the nuts."

Yaya chuckled. "Well, it's good thing for God that He doesn't exist, then."

"Seriously, though," Tsubomi said. "Chiyo-chan and Tamao-san make a cute couple. Did you see Tamao-san following Chiyo-chan around with that camera to 'document her beloved's daily patterns to preserve the memory for prosterity'?"

"Wait a minute," Yaya said as she stood up and peered in Tamao and Chiyo's direction. "Oh, that's so WRONG!"

"What is?"

"The fact that Tamao-san has the camera on a tripod taping their entire make-out session," Yaya snickered. "She'd better be careful. If someone like Kenjou-san gets her hands on that camera, Tamao-chan and Chiyo-chan will find themselves on Youtube before you could say 'Eroge'."

Tsubomi frowned and reached towards Yaya's behind. "What's this?"

"That is a butt. Specifically, it's my butt," Yaya said without turning around. "It's currently being fondled by a cute pink-haired girl."

"No," Tsubomi said when she fished a pamphlet from Yaya's backpocket. "I meant this."

Yaya sat down again while Tsubomi leafed through it. "Oh, that," Yaya said. "I meant to toss it away, but you glomped me before I got to the wastebasket, so I just stuffed it in my pocket."

"Good," Tsubomi said. "I was worried you might actually be interested in this horseshit."

"Horseshit?" Yaya said and wrapped an arm around Tsubomi. "That's uncharacteristically sweary for you."

"Sorry," Tsubomi said. "I just don't like Arakawa-san. She's always picked on me and the other younger students, and I loathe the idea of her becoming council president. The plans she has for Spica... The insults she hurls at Toumori-san, who always gave her heart for Spica and its students. It's nothing sort of criminal."

"Hm," Yaya shrugged. "You just say that because you're the student council secretary."

"That's not true!" Tsubomi snapped. "I care about my school and what happens to it."

"So do I," Yaya said. "But politics simply don't interest me. A game here, a manipulation there, every word you say twisted, useless squabbles with Miator. Arakawa-san is right about one thing, though."

"No, she's not!" Tsubomi snapped again. "But if she were, what would it be?"

"That Lulim always comes out on top," Yaya giggled. "I'm no fool, Tsubomi-chan. While two dogs fight, the third one runs off with the bone. And Lulim is the third dog, Chikaru-chan makes sure of that. Which school hosted the annual bake-off this year? Which school hosted the Ambassadorial visits? Which school represented Astraea Hill at the Pan-Asian private school conference? All Lulim... And all because Miator and Spica are so blinded by their own rivalry that they don't even see it happening."

Tsubomi looked away. "I... don't think it's that easy."

"Are you kidding me?" Yaya chuckled. "Chikaru-chan is the undisputed Queen of Astraea Hill and she has been for years. I don't think she herself even realizes how much power she has. If Chikaru-chan wouldn't be as nice as she is, she could have done some real damage."

They shared some more sandwiches until the basket was empty. Yaya smiled as she wiped her chin with a piece of cloth. "Wonderful, Tsubomi-chan. You really outdid yourself."

Tsubomi beamed. "Well... I like making sandwiches for Yaya-chan."

"I think I should repay you," Yaya smirked. "So, how about we go back to my room and show you how grateful I am for your efforts?"

Tsubomi gulped slightly. To Yaya, it was so cute to see Tsubomi getting nervous. "W-what do you mean?" Tsubomi whispered.

"We have some time to kill before we hit the movie-theater tonight, Tsubomi-chan. All girls are out to enjoy the day," Yaya smiled. "Hikari-chan is away till monday. You do the math."

Tsubomi nodded softly while blushing.

"So I take it that's a yes?"

**

* * *

**

When they returned to Yaya's room at the Dorms, both girls were already engaged in a serious match of tongue-wrestling. With her one free hand, Yaya managed to unlock the door without looking. The kissing couple entered the room and kicked the door shut behind them. While kissing, they slowly made their way towards the nearest bed.

"Ahum," sounded behind them. Yaya felt Tsubomi stiffen. The pink-haired girl yelped, broke the kiss, but did not break the embrace.

Shion was sitting on Yaya's bed, looking rather bemused. "Ah, sorry about that. I didn't expect you two to be... well..."

"Toumori-san," Yaya frowned as she moved to the nearest chair took a seat. Tsubomi sat on the bed opposite to the one Shion was sitting on. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here, by the way? I locked the door."

"That's not important right now. I need to talk with you," Shion said, then turned to Tsubomi. "Alone, if possible."

Tsubomi frowned and crossed her arms, showing her intention to stay.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Tsubomi-chan," said Yaya.

Shion nodded. "Very well."

"How is Chikaru-chan doing?" Tsubomi asked with some concern.

"Well enough," Shion nodded. "Better than I'm doing in fact. She's... upset that our love is being used for propaganda, though."

"I heard," Yaya said. "Arakawa-san's really talking out of her ass, isn't she?"

"I'll get right to the heart of the matter," Shion said, cutting any discussion about her relationship with Chikaru short. "Nanto-san, I want you to run against Arakawa Megumi for the position of council president."

Yaya blinked. And again. When the statement finally registered in her mind, she couldn't help but shout out : "NANDA YO?"

"I know it's a lot to swallow, but hear me out here. Please," Shion said. "I've been council president for about three and a half years. Kaname-kun and Momomi-san have been councilors for three years and all three of us are graduating this year. It's uncommon for that to happen. Usually, one or both the councilors steps forward and campaigns for president, but because we are all leaving at the end of the year and there's no clear successor for the role, there's a power vacuum. Which Arakawa-san is only too eager to fill."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," Yaya said.

"I'm getting to that," Shion said. "Arakawa-san has been nipping at my heels for the last two years. She's made it abundantly clear that she has plans to change the ways things are done at Spica."

Shion walked to the window and looked out. "I love Spica. Girls in my family have been attending Spica for the last nine generations. Spica stands for accomplishment, hard work, independence and bringing out the best in one's self. These values are what makes Spica the best school on the Hill and what makes Spicans the best students of the Hill. If Arakawa-san comes to power, she'll change all that."

"She's right, Yaya-chan," Tsubomi said as she took out the pamphlet. "Have you seen this? She wants to turn Spica into an elitist snob-fest!"

Yaya chuckled. "I thought Spica already was an elitist snob-fest."

Shion narrowed her eyes, but her expression soon softened. "You may be right," she said. "But don't forget that in Spica, everyone with the talent and the will has the opportunity to grow and excel! If Arakawa-san gets her way, however, all that'll matter is the amount of money they have on the bank. If money is the only criterium instead of talent, hard work and will..."

"She wants to turn Spica into an elitist club, she wants to limit contact with students from other schools and ban relationships with girls from other schools," Tsubomi said.

"What?" Yaya said. "She's nuts! How is she going to make that happen?"

"The sad thing is, Arakawa-san is very popular with the voters... mostly because the majority of the student body is stinking rich. But scholarship and transfer students will be having a very hard time."

"But why should I run?"

"Because you're the only one who has any chance to stand against her!" Shion said. "Don't you see? You're very popular amongst the students, not only at Spica but also Miator and Lulim! You are a prominent member of the choir and a lot of girls see you and Tsubomi as the perfect couple." Tsubomi was pleasantly surprised to see a slight blush on Yaya's cheeks. "You're smart, witty and you're not intimidated by Arakawa-san."

"But I don't know the first thing about politics!" Yaya protested. "How could I run the council or even campaign when I don't know what I'm supposed to do?"

"We'll worry about that later," Shion said. "Right now, it's keeping Arakawa-san out of office that matters the most."

"Look, why don't you ask Wanatabe Rie-san?" Yaya pressed. "She's already running against Arakawa-san."

"Wanatabe-san would be perfect for the job," Shion said. "She genuinely cares about Spica and its students and has wonderful ideas for the future. Constructive ideas, I might add. But... she has no force of personality at all. She'd be blown out of the water by Arakawa-san at the first debate."

"It won't be easy," Shion said. "But if you find people to endorse you, it'll be much easier. Kaname and Momomi are very important. Kaname will be hard to convince, but if you get Momomi on your side, Kaname will automatically follow. Arakawa knows this, so you must hurry."

"Wait a minute, I never said I was going to do this!"

Shion ignored her. "Hikari-san should be easy to convince as well. You are her friend, no? And as an ex-Etoile, her endorsement would be significant. Also, I would recommend using your friendship with Nagisa-san to try to gain the endorsement of Hanazono-sama. She might no longer be a student, but she is still much loved and respected... her word will weigh very strongly in your favor."

"I never said I would do this!" Yaya repeated.

Shion looked her in the eye as she grabbed a surprised Yaya by the shoulders. "Then think about it. Think hard. Imagine the kind of school Spica will become if you don't use your talents to fight the evil that Arakawa represents. Don't think of yourself, but think of your fellow students and of Spica's tradition. Remember, Nanto-san: Open to all who work hard to excel. Not open to all with a fat wallet and complete lack of willpower. I will be awaiting your answer, Nanto-san. If you are the honorable person that I think you are, I already know what you're going to say."

That said, Shion left the room, leaving a startled Yaya and a beaming Tsubomi.

"Geez," Yaya scratched her head. "Laying it on a bit thick, didn't she?"

"I think you should do it."

"What? Are you nuts?" Yaya shook her head. "I have no idea how to run a school! I'm gonna tell Toumori-san right now that I'm not interested."

"Nanto Yaya," Tsubomi said resolutely. "This is bigger than you, Yaya-chan. This is about our school."

"So what?" Yaya shrugged. "I don't think Spica'll be better off with me at the helm."

"Yaya-chan," Tsubomi said. "Think about it. What would you do if you were student council president?"

Yaya sighed. "Okay, I'll play along. Well, first of all, I'd work to revoke that stupid rule that we all have to wear white panties. I mean, who's gonna see?"

"Good first start. What next?"

"To have the pool cleaned a little more often. Any less cleaning and we'd be swimming in algae."

"That's a good one. What next."

"Well, I suppose we could use some new track and field equipment," Yaya said. "Also, Club budgets heavily favor sports-related clubs, and I think it's not fair that some clubs get less budget only because they're not sporty enough."

"See?" Tsubomi said. "You've already got some creative ideas already!"

Yaya sighed, but then grinned evilly. "Convince me, Tsubomi-chan."

"Huh? How?"

But before Tsubomi could react, Yaya grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. She lay on top of her girlfriend and kissed her intensely. And soon all thoughts of politics were forgotten.

**

* * *

**

Tsubomi still felt a bit weak in the knees as she walked towards the cafeteria to fetch some dinner. Despite her efforts during their lovemaking and the chats in between their lovemaking, Tsubomi still wasn't sure that Yaya was convinced... at least Yaya had decided to think it over some more before going to Shion with her final decision. They'd still go on a date later that evening, so they decided to get some rest to recover from their strenuous activities. Though it was hard to break the cuddle, she'd left Yaya napping in her room to get the both of them some dinner which they would eat in their room. She was just about pick a tray and load it with food when she noticed Arakawa and her two goons walking into the cafeteria.

Even though most of the cafeteria's tables were empty, Arakawa and her goons headed to her favorite table, now occupied by two young Lulim first-years.

Tsubomi narrowed her eyes when Arakawa ordered the two Lulim students to leave as they were occupying her favorite table. When the two tiny girls politely asked them if they could have the table, because they had already started their dinner, the goons jumped into action. One goon ripped the girls from their seats, while the other one took their trays and roughly shoved them to another table.

To say that Tsubomi felt disgusted by this action was an understatement. What she had seen had greatly offended her sense of justice, and perhaps against her better judgment, she decided to confront Arakawa about it.

"Arakawa-san," Tsubomi moved to the table where Arakawa Megumi had already sat down and one of her goons was setting down a rather expensive-looking tea service. "That was very rude!"

"Okuwaka-san? What was rude?"

"The way you treated those two poor girls!" Tsubomi narrowed her eyes. "A future council president should consider her role within the school, to rule by example. And is this the example you wish to set for Spica?"

"Okuwaka-san," Arakawa said calmly. "They are first-years and they should respect their sempais. We command, they listen. That is the order of things."

"They shouldn't have to listen when their sempai is a rude and arrogant child, who isn't half the person she thinks she is," Tsubomi said harshly. "For what it's worth, I truly hope power will remain out of your grasp!"

"Methinks," Arakawa smiled slightly. "You need to be taught a lesson about the order of things, Okuwaka-san."

Immediately, the goons jumped to action. One girl grabbed Tsubomi from behind and covered her month while clamping an arm around her waist. The other girl grabbed her legs and together they dragged her to the emergency exit. Because there was next to nobody in the cafeteria, Tsubomi was dragged to a secluded part of the dorm near the woods without being seen.

While one goon kept a hand over her month and held her, the other goon punched her in the stomach. And again. And again. And again. Punch after punch after punch. After that abuse, Tsubomi was unceremoniously thrown to the dirt on the ground.

Tsubomi coughed and sneezed as the dry sand entered her nose and mouth. Her body ached as she lay trembling on the ground.

But by sheer will alone, she managed to drag herself to her feet. Her body protested at every turn, and it took all her force of will to keep herself from crying, falling down or vomiting. _Dignity... dignity... dignity_, was her mantra. While the goons mocked her, Tsubomi forced herself to keep walking away, holding her head up high.

**

* * *

**

Yaya sped through the hallways as soon as she had heard the news. She'd been napping when someone knocked on the door and it turned out that the person to give her the bad news had been none other than Kenjou Kaname... perhaps only for the reason to see the look on Yaya's face.

Yaya pushed past Kaname, ran into the hallways and made her way into the nurse's office.

"Hey!" called the nurse as Yaya nearly knocked her over. "No visiting hours."

"Tsubomi!" Yaya called when she saw her girlfriend lying prone on the bed. Her heart broke when she saw the bruises on Tsubomi's stomach.

"Yaya-chan," Tsubomi said weakly and was surprised when Yaya carefully sat her up and pressed her against her chest.

"I'm sorry," Yaya sniffed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tsubomi hissed in pain, but slowly eased in Yaya's embrace. "It's okay. Not your fault," Tsubomi said. "It's... not as bad as it looks."

The nurse walked to the bed and gently separated the two girlfriends. "Yaya-san, Tsubomi-chan is suffering from several superficial bruises, an internal bruise and some torn muscles. For a moment I worried that her spleen might have been ruptured, but luckily this wasn't the case. I do wish to hold her here for a couple of days for observation."

"Who did this to you?" Yaya whispered while she gently stroked Tsubomi's cheek. "I swear, I'll make them pay! I will not forgive them!"

"It's okay, Yaya-chan," Tsubomi said. "It was Arakawa-san's goon squad. I said something that insulted her, so her goons did her dirty work for her. But I told the teachers what happened and now they're being disciplined. Not Arakawa-san, though, she probably talked herself out of getting punished. I'm sorry we won't get to go on our date tonight."

"Yaya-san," the nurse said. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. Tsubomi-chan needs to rest."

"Alright," Yaya said... reluctantly. She leaned in to kiss Tsubomi on the lips. "But I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"Yaya-chan," Tsubomi rolled her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey," Yaya smirked. "The stupid things I do are usually constructive."

**

* * *

**

Arakawa was still sitting in the cafeteria enjoying her tea while Yaya stormed inside. Her eyes locked with Arakawa's and she walked towards the table.

"Nanto-san," Arakawa greeted pleasantly. "Such a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

Yaya said nothing. Instead, she reached over to the handle of the tray and, with a sudden jerk, she yanked the tea-service to one side, sending it flying through the air to finally shatter in a thousand pieces as she slammed onto the floor.

Arakawa's features revealed a flash of surprise and anger before she recovered. "That... tea service cost 20 million yen and was 200 years old."

"You had my Tsubomi-chan beat up," Yaya hissed. "Be careful, Arakawa. Your next words will help me decide if I'll break your face too."

"Ah, yes," Arakawa said. "I understand your anger, and I apologize for the excesses committed by my underlings. I understand Okuwaka-san is doing well... in fact, I understand she told her teacher what happened and she had my underlings dragged to detention. Such a shame."

"A shame, hm?" Yaya narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," Arakawa said. "It'll be very difficult for Okuwaka-san. Rin-chan and Mei-chan are not the brightest of girls and they will be looking for someone to blame when they are released from detention. But fear not, Nanto-san. You are a popular student, and if you'd see fit to endorse my bid for presidency, I'll make sure that Rin-chan and Mei-chan will leave Okuwaka-san alone."

"I have a better idea, Megumi-san," Yaya said as she leant over the table to look Arakawa in the eye. "I am going to run against you!"

"HAH!" Arakawa giggled... until she saw the expression on Yaya's face. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious," Yaya snarled.

Arakawa smiled. "Ah, finally some serious competition. We shall see what happens, Nanto-san."

"I'll BURY you, Megumi-san," Yaya said. "Mark my words!"

"We shall see," Arakawa smiled sweetly. "We shall see."

When Yaya left the cafeteria, she felt the overwhelming urge to kick something. She imagined the face of Arakawa on a rather ugly piece of wall and rammed the nose of her shoe into it several times in a row. She still felt a rush of adrenalin searing through her system and she needed a release. When she spotted a piece of paper lying next to a public phone, she grabbed a pen and started scribbling.

_'Dear Peter-chama,_

_Guess what...'_

_**

* * *

**_

The next few days were spent making preparations for Yaya's campaign. Shion had been more than delighted to hear that Yaya had decided to run for president and offered her help in any way she could. So a lot of time had been spent making preparations before Yaya would officially announce her candidacy. And already, she was regretting her decision as she started to find out just how many games would be played in this race.

There were others who would help. Tsubomi was feeling much better and would be starting to help out with the campaign. Some of the interested first-years had already been appointed as postergirls who would spread flyers when they'd be ready.

Yaya had also asked Chikaru for advice, but the kindly Lulim girl had politely declined. Seeing that Arakawa had already accused Shion of leaking information to her, Chikaru had decided that it was for the best not to get too deeply involved with Yaya's campaign, if only to avoid Arakawa from gaining a big sword to wield against Yaya.

For now, Yaya was having a hard time finding a campaign manager. At first she had wanted to ask Shion, but Shion had decided it was for the best to remain in an advisory position, for fear of driving voters towards Arakawa. Other than Shion, there were precious few candidates to choose from.

They were having a heated discussion about the color of the flyers when one of the first-years announced that a parcel had arrived for Yaya. Yaya, eager for a break, decided to go to the mailroom. It was then that she learned that the parcel was so big that it had been stored outside.

"What a big package," Tsubomi blinked. "What the Hell did you order online this time, Yaya-chan? Don't tell me Yaya-chan has bid on a Peruvian stone Olmec head on Ebay... again."

"Hey, don't knock the cool Olmec head," Yaya narrowed her eyes. "It's not my fault the Penguin wanted me to get rid of it because it was heathen."

Yaya shrugged and took a crowbar. After some effort, she broke a hole into the top and was eager to peer inside.

"Oh, god! Oh, god, fresh air! Freedom!" shouted a familiar American fat man when he poked his head through the hole.

"Dammit, Peter!" sounded the bass voice of a white talking dog. "Was it really so hard to poke airholes into this wooden crate before mailing us to Japan?"

"Ohhhh," wailed a baby as he crawled out of the hole as well. "Dammit, why did the Fat Man have to eat so many beandips before locking us into this giant wooden coffin? Argh, all my clothes have saturated. Nobody light a match! No open flame! I'm a fire-hazard!"

Yaya blinked. "Peter-chama! Brian-sama! Stewie-chan!" she wailed and flew right into Peter and Brian's arms. "What are you doing here?"

Tsubomi narrowed her eyes. "Stewie-kun..."

Stewie narrowed his eyes in turn. "Oh, great, it's the Loli..."

The two were locked into a narrowing-eyes contest.

"Well, when I read your letter... I mean, after I made Lois read me your letter while I was watching the football game, I realized I couldn't let my Yeah-Yeah down. I, Peter Griffin, have come to Japan, the land of the rising sun, horny tentacles, dancing fat guys in a thong and square water melons, to become your CAMPAIGN MANAGER! Eh? Eh? How's that for a surprise, eh?"

Tsubomi blinked. "That's completely ridiculous! Peter-sama, you have no idea how politics works here. You have no idea about our school culture or even our country's culture. Yaya would be a fool to take you on as campai...

"Done!" Yaya shouted and hugged Peter for good measure.

"NANI?"

* * *

Next time : Peter's antics while trying to gain Shizuma's endorsement for Yaya. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : You've been inked!

Well, I'm back from holidays and ready for more Stopani stories. Yaya for President will receive the first update and Opposites will be soonish to follow I hope.

I hope you'll like this installment. I'm not entirely happy with it myself, but I think it works fine though. There's a cameo appearance of one of other favorite anime characters. :)

* * *

**Yaya for president!**

_Chapter 2 : You've been inked._

"I can't believe the Sisters went along with this," Shion said as she and Tsubomi walked through the hallowed halls of Spica. "Males on campus."

"It's not as if there's no precedent, Toumori-sempai," Tsubomi nodded politely. "Considering Chris-kun..."

"... was an exchange student and thus technically part of the student body," Shion cut her off. "These three are not! Not to mention that they have entered our country illegally."

"Well, I've checked the rules through and through again, but it never says the campaign manager having to be a girl, Japanese or even a part of the Spican student body," Tsubomi said as the two of them passed some students and gave them a polite greeting.

Shion sighed heavily. "The sisters did their best to prevent this... well, two of the sisters, at least. Sister Hitomi and Peter-san couldn't stop talking about Star Wars."

"And Sister Hitomi then decided to offer the three of them the Lulim guesthouse," Tsubomi finished. "It's where she keeps her figure-collection."

Shion shook her head. "I know, I know."

"Huh?" Tsubomi wondered. "How could you? You've never been to the Lulim guesthouse, have you?"

"Actually I was, Chikaru once took me there."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because it was private and..." Shion caught herself. "Why am I even telling you this? Mind your own business! Let's just hope we can dissuade Yaya-san from taking this course of action."

"Sumimasen," Tsubomi bowed.

They arrived at the Spica Academy attic. Due to the good sunlight coming in from the skylight, most of the attic was used for art-classes. The rest was designated as storage areas. And now, one of these storage areas had been hastily converted into a campaign room, were Shion and several of Yaya's supporters had set up a headquarters of a sort from which to coordinate their election campaign. Five girls were hard at work coming up with campaign slogans and preparing leaflets for distribution among the student body. Two other girls were tasked with keeping an eye on what the other two candidates were up to.

Yaya's American friends were already there and Peter was rather animatedly talking to Yaya about some old movie or somesuch. In fact, he was so animated that he knocked over a box containing printing press ink.

Shion ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Yaya-san," Shion spoke in Japanese. "Are you certain you want... him... to be your campaign-manager? This... is simply unheard of! I'm not sure I approve of this."

"With all due respect," Yaya spoke in English, with an angry edge to her voice. "This is my campaign, not yours. I make the final decisions and that is what we've agreed upon. I want Peter-chama to be a part of my campaign and that is final."

Shion was sort of startled by Yaya's determination, but didn't show it. "Alright," she said, in English this time. "But remember, you are holding Spica's fate in your hands. Don't lose it on a whim. Griffin-san," Shion turned to Peter. "Yaya has put a lot of faith in you. I take it you must be a level-headed, dignified and intelligent individual to have earned that respect."

"Even better!" Peter raved. "I'm whimsical, I have no shame and I'm legally retarded!"

"See?" Yaya smiled. "Peter-chama is perfect!"

Shion blinked. "I... I need to sit down. And find a brown paper bag to hyperventilate in."

Tsubomi left Shion's side to talk to her girlfriend. Brian, seeing Shion's distress, patted her on the back. "Don't worry, miss. I know how much you Japanese care about honor and dignity, I'll try my best to keep Peter from making the worst kind of mistakes."

"Hmm," Peter said. "This room doesn't have a news-ticker. We really need a news-ticker."

"Huh? Why?" Tsubomi asked.

"Haven't you ever seen West Wing? They always have a news-ticker in the campaign-room!"

"Peter, you only watched West Wing once when you accidentally mistook it for the Playboy Channel!" Brian stressed.

"That is besides the point," Peter said. "I still say we need a news-ticker."

"But we don't have any news to put on it!" Tsubomi stressed. But in the meantime, one of the dutiful Japanese girls had already ran back and forth to the storeroom to find a left-over electronic sign from the cafeteria and had hooked it up to one of the computers from the media-room.

"SWEEET!" Peter said as he looked at the newsticker. "Make it say 'Peter Rocks!'."

The girl did so and 'Peter Rocks!' was quoted by the machine, followed by a little heart.

"Hehehehehhehehehehe!" Peter giggled. "Now make it say 'Newsflash : Peter elected Mister Universe!"

Shion found herself staggering for a moment. "I... I am going to leave everything behind and move to Jamaica with Chikaru... Right now."

Stewie, looking rather bored, pushed past Brian and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked.

"Have some business to take care off," Stewie said before leaving. He left Spica, moved through the area without so much as nodding to one of the students, left school grounds and hailed a cab in front of the Hill. The cab brought him to the train station where he bought a ticket and boarded it. The train took him to a larger train-station which was on several Shinkansen routes. He arrived on the other side of the country and took another train to a city and took a cab to his destination: a two storey house in a pleasant suburb.

Stewie used a long stick he found in the yard and used it to ring the doorbell. A mousey bespectacled girl opened the door. "Hai?" she asked.

"Don't mind me, coming through," Stewie pushed right past the flabbergasted girl and walked up the stairs to a small bedroom on the upper floor of the house. He walked in on two people, a bespectacled guy and a blonde doll in a pretty red dress.

"Hm?" the doll said. "Jun-kun? Who is this?"

"NOW IS THE SUMMER OF YOUR DISCONTENT!" shouted Stewie as he produced an enormous laser-bazooka from his back pocket, aimed it at the doll and direct it with deadly precision. A huge blast obliterated most of the room, and when the smoke subsided, all that was left of the blonde doll was a pile of ash and a red hat lying on top of it.

"SHINKU!" shouted Jun in utter horror. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Have a nice day," Stewie said pleasantly as he pocketed the bazooka and left the room. He passed the still flabbergasted girl and hailed a cab to bring him back to the train station, where he stepped into the Shinkansen, back on the second train and took a cab back to Astraea Hill. He entered the school grounds and stepped towards a public payphone. He pulled out a credit card and dialed the operator, whom he instructed to make a long-distance call to Quahog.

"Goat's been milked. I repeat, the goat's been milked. Now it's your turn to cook the goose. Over."

_On the other side of the world, Suigintou answered the phone. In the Griffin homestead and disguised by wearing bright red dungarees, a yet shirt and a red cap to hide her plenthora of grey hair, she was ready to strike. "Sugoi desu!" Suigintou grinned wickedly._

_"Stewie," called Lois from the other room. "It's time for you to go sleepies!"_

_Suigintou chuckled for a while and through her magics, allowed a sharp sword to appear in her hands, made from the black feathers of ravens. "Coming, mother dear," she spoke wickedly in broken English._

Meanwhile, Stewie was already on his way back to campaign headquarters. When he entered the door, he found Brian staring at him. "What was that all about?"

"TCB'ing, like I said," Stewie said as he parked himself on one of the chair. "Carry on with whatever useless drivel you were discussing."

The 'useless drivel' they had been taking about were mostly campaign strategies, which Peter had spiced up constantly with Boba Fett metaphors. Much to Shion's annoyance, of course.

"At least we've decided what action we'll take," Shion said. "We'll have to play it on Yaya-san's character. If we'd play it on policies, Arakawa-san will use that against us because she'll identify it with mine."

Tsubomi nodded. "But Toumori-sempai has done great things for Spica."

"It takes one populist with a talent of twisting words to make four years of success look like four years of failure," Shion said, her eyes downcast. It was easy for anyone to see that Shion was rather embittered about the entire situation. Tsubomi's eyes reflected this: Shion deserved better than what was being done to her. With all she had done for Spica in the past, she was supposed to graduate with honors and be praised as a valued council president, not demonized by slander coming from an uppity third-year.

"Yeah!" Peter said, raising the sullen mood. "This is going to be a true all-American campaign, with back-stabbing, lies, broken promises and loads and loads of empty one-liners!"

"Great!" Yaya raved. "We have nothing to lose but our dignity."

"See? See? That could be your campaign slogan! Print it right now!"

"Cool!" Yaya and Peter high-fived for good measure.

Just about as Shion was about to faint, there was a slight knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Chikaru asked as she popped her head through the door.

"I need you," Shion smiled as she embraced her beloved girlfriend.

"I just came by for this," Chikaru said as she held up a bento. "I know someone who gets mighty cranky on an empty stomach."

Shion's expression softened significantly as she took the bento. "I'm sorry, I forgot all about our lunchdate."

"It's okay," Chikaru smiled. "You're so busy, after all."

"No, it's not okay," Shion lowered her gaze. "I shouldn't ignore you."

Chikaru gently caressed Shion's cheek for a moment, a simple moment of reassurance. She looked over shion's shoulder and noticed Peter standing there.

"You look familiar," she spoke in English. "Are you perhaps Chris-kun's father Peter-san?" she bowed slightly in respect. "Chris-kun told us a lot about you."

"Ahhh!" Peter said. "You must be the big-boobed Japanese chick my son really liked."

"HEY!" Shion narrowed her eyes, while Chikaru just giggled slightly.

"Kizuna-chan, Remon-chan and Kagome-chan still miss him," Chikaru said. "He made quite the impression on them. You should be quite proud of him. He's a kind and funny boy."

Shion grumbled slightly and grabbed Chikaru's arm. The other girl barely had time to say goodbye and soon they found themselves in the privacy of the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Chikaru asked.

"I just wanted to get you alone," Shion said.

"Shion-koi," Chikaru said and looked away, it was something she always did when she had to break bad news to somebody. "I don't think I should be coming around Spica to see you as often as I do. You should avoid coming to Lulim as well."

"But..." Shion started, but Chikaru shushed her by placing a finger on Shion's lips.

"It would hurt Yaya-san's campaign if we are seen together too often. It'll give Arakawa-san fodder to use against you," Chikaru cocked her head slightly and offered an encouraging smile.

"I know, You're right," Shion nodded and then looked back at Chikaru. "But I don't have to like it."

"It'll just be till the end of the campaign," Chikaru said. "Remember, we'll be celebrating our graduation in Hokkaido?"

Shion couldn't help but smile. Chikaru's family had invited her, as Chikaru's girlfriend, to join them at their cottage in Hokkaido. Shion really liked Chikaru's family, as they were very accepting of her and her relationship with Chikaru and generally very welcoming towards her.

"Think of it," Chikaru smiled. "Peaceful rural environment, Onsen visits, long hikes through the woods..."

"Making love all night long in our very own private room," Shion whispered while wrapping her arms around Chikaru's waist and pulling her towards her to lean in for a kiss.

"There is that," Chikaru smirked while wrapping her arms around Shion's neck and meeting Shion's lips.

Shion closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet sensations of Chikaru's lips on hers... Chikaru's hands sliding over her back... Running her hands through Chikaru's soft hair as she deepened the kiss... The dispassionate look of baby Stewie which she saw when she briefly opened her eyes to look upon Chikaru's beautiful face...

"Aaah!" Shion started and broke the kiss.

"Huh?" Chikaru said and turned around to see Stewie standing there.

"Just gettin' right in there, huh?" Stewie nodded.

"Look, do you mind?" Shion narrowed her eyes. "This is a private moment."

"Performing a little mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? I guess some noodles got stuck in the back of her throat and you have to reach in with your tongue to dislodge it, right?" Stewie smirked.

"Something like that," Shion spoke through clenched teeth.

Chikaru smiled softly while putting her hand on Shion's shoulder. "He's only a little boy, Shion-koi. No trouble."

"In any case, you're doing it all wrong," Stewie said. "If you tilt you head a little more of the left and if you lean just a little more to the right and push down with your lips, you'll be able to get a much deeper kiss. Try it. Come on, try it."

Shion was torn. On the one hand, it was her Chikaru standing in front of her, waiting to be kissed. On the other hand, though, Stewie was a very, very creepy boy. Love overwhelmed creepiness though and, to both their surprise, it technique Stewie suggested actually did help to improve their kissage.

"You see?" Stewie said. "I overheard the Fat Man and the Dog talking when they were looking at a couple of kissing girls. And it's common knowledge that nobody knows more about lesbians than a middle-aged American white male and a 7-year old talking dog."

**

* * *

**

If Yaya had known up front what a hassle this whole election business would be, she would have just bopped Arakawa over the head with a big stick and have done with.

Shion had told her that they would run the campaign based on her personality... so how would curtailing her personality make the campaign work? Already Shion and Tsubomi were telling her that she couldn't do the things she'd normally do.

Yaya wasn't allowed to do any pranks because those might be misinterpreted as bullying. Yaya wasn't allowed to cut choir practise because it showed a weakness of spirit. Yaya wasn't allowed to criticize the teachers because that would show a lack of discipline. Yaya wasn't allowed to talk back to people criticising her because she would appear unsympathetic in the eyes of the voters... but she was allowed to graciously accept the criticism and to agree to disagree.

Shion and Tsubomi also kept vetoing Peter's cool ideas, such as free hot-air balloon rides, all-girl bikini milk-wrestling contests and Star Wars Cosplay. Yaya'd been all set on dressing as Han Solo when Shion tossed that idea into the dustbin as well.

At that point, she had had enough and excused herself to go to the bathroom and escaped by climbing out of the window. She suspected Brian knew she'd do this, as the exasperated dog had a look about him when Yaya had left for the bathroom. Thankfully, he hadn't ratted her out.

She just didn't get it : How would compromising her personality do the campaign any good? And how would she make a good president if she couldn't be herself? When every word she said was weighed, as was every action she took?

Yaya walked through the streets of the nearby town simply passing the shops and looked into the windows ever so often to watch her reflection in the glass. She stopped for a moment and looked really close.

"Nanto Yaya," she whispered. "Who are you? Really?"

"President Nanto Yaya," she whispered. "Nanto Yaya, choir girl. Nanto Yaya, Tsubomi's paramour. Nanto Yaya, honor student. Nanto Yaya, bane of teachers and Sisters alike. Nanto Yaya, complete goofball. Nanto Yaya, class clown."

She really was of two minds of the whole thing. Arakawa had to pay for hurting her girlfriend, that much was certain. Running for president was also a challenge that Yaya enjoyed, and working with Peter-chama and Brian-sama was a big perk as well.

But she decided she had more important matters on her mind: more important than Spica, more important than the presidency, more important that Peter-chama even: she had to find the perfect one-year anniversary present for Tsubomi. At the moment, that was something she could wrap her head around, rather than that awful campaigning business.

It had been exactly a year ago that Tsubomi and Yaya had become girlfriends. The seeds were sown the day that Tsubomi had sat with a heart-broken Yaya just hours before the Etoile election ceremony. They had always been reluctant friends and there had always been tension between them, but when they first kissed behind the cathedral during choir practise, every last doubt had been shot right out of the window. Yaya had confessed her love for Tsubomi shortly afterwards and, after complaining how it had been a wrong place, a wrong time and a wrong way of confessing, Tsubomi had done the same. It was a moment she would never forget for as long as she would live.

Now she had come to a point where Yaya felt a much deeper love for Tsubomi than she had ever felt for Hikari, a point at which Yaya could honestly say that she wanted Tsubomi to be a part of her life and couldn't imagine being without her. Sure, Tsubomi was rude, opinionated, bossy and proud... but Yaya realized quite well she herself wasn't the easiest person to live with either. They complemented each other perfectly in that way.

And thus she was looking for the perfect gift. And it couldn't just be any gift of mere jewelry or chocolates. There'd only be one first-year anniversary and the gift had to be absolutely perfect.

And suddenly she found herself glued to the window of a certain shop. A gift which was perfect in so many ways had just been found.

**

* * *

**

"YOU IDIOT!" Shion shouted in Yaya's face. "You utter buffoon! Are you trying to sabotage your own campaign or are you just out to make my life miserable?"

"What?" Yaya shrugged.

Tsubomi, still too shell-shocked to be completely coherent, was still reeling from the revelation that was made to her just a few minutes ago.

Shion paced back and forth across the floor of the campaign room in a mood as if there was constantly a thundercloud above her head, making the girls there deadly afraid of her. "To get one of those things it one thing, but to show it off IN PUBLIC in front of the entire CAFETERIA! God, moron!"

"I don't see what the fuss is about," Yaya shrugged.

"This is Astraea Hill! If one girl knows, the whole school will in scant an hour!" Shion sighed.

"H-how... how could Yaya-chan defile her body in such a way!" Tsubomi spoke up.

"Hey, I did it for you," Yaya raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask for that!" Tsubomi said. "Why didn't you just get a ring like normal people do!"

Yaya rubbed her chin as Brian entered the room. "Well, I've left Peter at the... Oh, it's our lost sheep. Feeling better, Yaya?"

Yaya sighed. "They don't like it," she shrugged. "Want me to show you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Yaya raised the back of her shirt and lowered her skirt just a little bit. The skin on her lower back was still reddish from the application, and there were still tiny wounds to be seen, but Yaya's lower back now sported a tattoo of a Japanese cherry blossom, a branch with flowers snaking across her hip and lower spine.

"Oh, wow," Brian gasped.

"Don't encourage her!" Tsubomi narrowed her eyes.

"I still need to go back to have the coloring done," Yaya said. "The blossoms have to be pink after all."

Tsubomi sighed. "This is just... Unbelievable!"

Yaya looked over her shoulder. "Have you looked at the two largest flowers? Come on, take a look."

"I do not need... to..." Tsubomi, almost involuntarily, looked at the flowers. And then she saw it. The flower on the right contained the Kanji for Yaya's name. The flower on the left contained those of Tsubomi's name. In the middle, written onto the vine itself, the kanji forming the phrase 'Eago ga dai suki' or 'I love your smile', took centerstage.

"I hoped you'd like it," Yaya whispered softly. "It hurt like hell, you see?"

Tsubomi had calmed down considerably, to the point where she was caught in between moods. One being touched to the point of blushing and shedding a few tears, and the other being complete and utter murderous rage. The division gave her a rather silly expression.

"Wow," Brian said again. "This looks great."

"She looks like an idiot, that's what she looks like!" Shion's anger made several girls cower in fear. But not Yaya. Not by far.

"Look, what is your problem?" Yaya narrowed her eyes. "This is a symbol of love towards my girlfriend!"

"You nearly dropped your pants to show it in the cafeteria! If you do something stupid like this, at least keep it secret till after the election!"

Yaya stamped her foot down. "Look, it's not big deal!" she said. "If anything it shows how devoted I am to my Tsubomi-chan."

"Yaya... chan," Tsubomi whispered.

"No," Shion said. "It makes you look like a gangster's moll, Yaya-san. Don't you remember the stigma on tattoos?"

"Pfft," Yaya snorted. "That's so outdated."

"Tattoos are still associated with the Yakuza, Yaya-san. Not to mention it makes you seem like a whimsical person who jumps in without thinking of the consequences!"

"But I AM a whimsical person who jumps in without thinking of the consequences!" Yaya retorted. "I thought we'd be playing this campaign on my personality and traits?"

Shion plopped down in the chair and sighed heavily. "Obviously we're trying to downplay the negative aspects of your personality. And you're not helping there..."

Just as Yaya was about to give another angry retort, one of Shion's informants came running in. "Shion-sama!" she shouted. "Arakawa-sempai is making a speech outside."

"Oh, god, here it comes," Shion sighed. "I knew she'd make use of this to discredit you."

**

* * *

**

Outside Spica academy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and girls were fluttering in to listen to Megumi Arakawa as she stood on her soapbox in the small amphitheatre next to the horse-pens. The arrogant young Spican was only to eager to bite down whenever she saw an exposed throat.

"Girls, girls, listen. I'm sure you've heard the latest gossip about my fair opponent," she grinned while flanked by her two toadies. "Far be it from me to take stock in rumors and hearsay, but I saw it with my own two eyes in the cafeteria. A tattoo, big as life. And I'm willing to say that she is the only girl in Astraea Hill to have one. So, yes, a tattoo... a disfiguring tattoo, marring her skin for the rest of her life out of a misguided sense of love. Not to mention that Nanto-san is underage. A whimsical and wasteful person, that she is indeed. Is that the kind of person you want leading our school? I would say not."

Shion and Yaya watched from the crowed, while Tsubomi stood next to them, looking more than a little insulted by Arakawa's words.

"That's it!" Yaya hissed. "I'm going up the stage to break her nose!"

"No!" Shion held her back. "We can still salvage this."

"This is a personal attack! On me! I have to answer it!"

"This is politics. It won't be the last time this happens," Shion hissed. "We'll make a dignified retreat now and you'll give a response tomorrow when cooler heads prevail. Don't make a scene in front of the voters!"

It was then that Peter entered the amphitheatre and stood next to the girls while chewing on a sausage with mustard. He was given a wide berth as he waded through and talked to Yaya.

"Hey, watcha doin'?" Peter asked.

"Biting my lip," Yaya answered in English.

"Who's the crazy gal up there talking the moonman language," Peter asked. "The girl on the stage who looks like a weasel."

"That's Megumi Arakawa," Yaya sighed. "I so wanna kick her ass right now."

Peter nodded. "I've just decided she's a bitch."

"Good."

"So what's she saying? Something about Naruto? I like Naruto."

"No," Yaya sighed. "You know that great tattoo I showed you? Arakawa-san keeps saying that..." Yaya started to whisper in Peter's ear.

"What? That sucks! That just plain sucks! That sucks harder than that fat octopus at the zoo that keeps sucking on the glass until it creates a vacuum which sucks in small children and dogs!" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Alright," Shion said as she tapped Yaya on the shoulder. "Remember, dignified retreat. Speech tomorrow."

"Huh?" Tsubomi asked. "Where'd Peter-san go?"

"Over there!" Yaya smirked as she pointed at Peter as he waded towards the stage with an angry expression on his face.

"Oh, god, stop him!" Shion cried out. But it was too late as Peter reached the stage.

Peter literally bumped Arakawa out of the way by the grace of his enormous ass. Arakawa staggered and managed to keep herself from falling over. She looked absolutely flabbergasted by this turn of events. Her two cronies, dwarfed by Peter's bulk, were reluctant to take action prevent Peter from talking.

"Greeting citizens of Spica, girls who are lesbians and girls who are still deluding themselves by thinking they're only bisexual, no really it's only a phase, no, no, it really is. Stop lying to yourselves already! Ahum, as I was saying..." Peter addressed the students in English.

"Oh, God," Shion started hyperventilating in a brown paper bag she had conveniently stashed in her pocket for emergency purposes.

"You may or may not know me as Peter Griffin, father of Chris Griffin and eater of pies! I heard this... creature from the Black Lagoon which may or may not be a female speaking and I could not stand by and let this travesty of justice occur. For was it not Batman who spoke the following wise words : 'We should not let this travesty of justice occur!'? And we all know what a great American hero Batman is!"

"I'm dying," Shion whimpered.

"This Hiawata-chick, or whatever, would have you believe that chicks with tattoos are not hot. Now, ask yourself, being the girl-loving girls that you are. Can you honestly say that Angelina Jolie, with her many tattoos is not hot? How can you look at her and not think 'Oh, god, I'd hit that. I'd so hit that all night long'?' And what about Gina Gershon? She was really hot in that Bound movie because she had tattoos. Can you really say that tattoos don't make a chick really, really hot?"

The girls in the crowd murmured amongst themselves, murmurs that were getting more and more excited as names of tattooed women were being exchanged.

"Now Yaya has a tattoo too. And even though I'm speaking very platonically here, her hotness-ratio has increased at least 14,673 percent. I've asked my pal Quagmire to calculate her increase in hotness level and nobody knows hot chicks like he does, so this number can be trusted. Hiawata says otherwise. But you know what I say? I say people who think chicks with tattoos are not hot are COMMUNISTS. So, Hiawata, you have to ask yourself : Are you a communist? Are you, Hiawata?"

Arakawa blinked. Peter's attacked lacked the subtlety she was used to and she was unable to come up with a proper response.

"Hah," Tsubomi chuckled. "Look at her! She has no idea how to deal with this."

Just about as Arakawa opened her mouth to answer, Peter interrupted her. "You hesitated too long. COMMUNIST! COMMIE! TRAITOR TO YOUR COUNTRY! Go home to Russia, Pink-o!"

And that said, the crowd turned against Arakawa, who decided to make a hasty retreat.

"Hhehehehehehheheheheh!" Peter giggled into the microphone. "Citizens of Spica, today I am proud to say that I bin ein Lesbianer!"

"Well, that was highly inappropriate..." Tsubomi said.

"Oh, he was great!" Yaya clapped loudly while the girls cheered for Peter.

"Yes," Shion said as she was clearly impressed. "Surprisingly so."

**

* * *

**

Surrounded by action figures and completed models while lying on a sleeping bag, Shion was chuckling to herself. The school paper had done a real number on Arakawa today. The front page headline read : 'Arakawa-san a Communist? Shocker! Possible ties with the North Korean government suspected!'. The headline below that shocking article was even better: 'Presidental candidate Nanto Yaya's tattoo makes her really hot!'.

As a result, Arakawa had plummeted in the polls while Yaya was on the rise. But Shion know better than any that the voters were members of the public and therefor fickle as hell. At least the two candidates would enter the race on a more or less equal footing.

"No politics today," sounded from Chikaru lying beside her as she was playing with her ribbon in her hair. She quickly took the paper away from Shion and rolled on top of her. "That's not why I brought you here to this very private place."

Shion smirked playfully. "So, why ever did you bring me to this place then, hm?"

"I'll show you," Chikaru winked slyly. "Just as soon as we get our uniforms out of the way."

**

* * *

**

Yaya was pretty pleased with herself. With Peter's help, her last-minute whim had allowed her to strike a great blow today. She lay on her stomach, studying the school paper intently, laughing at the ridiculous nonsense about Arakawa being a North Korean sleeper-agent.

The battle had just begun. Because now they would have to gain endorsement from school idols, and those with the best idols on their sides always won the race... sleeper-agent or not.

Yaya didn't want to dwell on that, however. Instead she thought of the tattoo now inked onto her lower back. Her parents were definitely going to kill her, that much was certain. For a moment, she had even thought Tsubomi might do the honors for them. Though Tsubomi would never say it, when Yaya felt soft hands and hot lips sliding across the still sensitive tattooed skin she knew for certain that her unorthodox gift was very much appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Partisan Support

Hi everyone! Back from a bit of a break. My friends convinced me to try this World of Warcraft thingy and I've been a bit occupied with it ever since. Back for a new round of writing, though. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Yaya for President**

Chapter 3 : Partisan Support

Konohana Hikari, former etoile, have just gotten back from an extended stay at the Nippon Concourse Hippique in Osaka, was happy to be home again, in a way. She fingered the bracelet which her beloved Amane had given her, and though she missed her already, she was quite certain that they would be seeing each other again soon. But for now, she had several weeks to go before moving up a class and meet new academic challenges in her fifth year.

She passed a few fellow students and greeted them. Hikari actually found it quite refreshing that she was once again greeted as Hikari-san, rather than Etoile-sama. She was just normal Hikari again and that was a load of her mind. She had enjoyed being Etoile, especially because she had to be so close with Amane all the time. But now that their relationship had progressed to a level that they no longer needed the Etoile position to be together, Hikari was glad to be rid of it and just be plain simple Hikari again.

For Amane, the new year had already started. Having graduated, she had been elected to train at the Nippon Concourse Hippique and could very well end up representing Japan at the Olympics one day. It would be hard work and dedication, but they would maintain their relationship while Hikari would still be in school. If Shizuma and Nagisa could do it, so could they. Of that Hikari was certain.

Hikari was eager to speak with Yaya again. Yaya had spoken with her at great length over the phone the moment Yaya had decided to run for Student Council President and Hikari was quite excited to help her best friend out wherever she could. She had already worked out the speech of support she would be giving to the electorate before the first great debate during the trainride home. All that was left to do was to tell Yaya when...

"Ahum, hello Konohana-san," sounded behind her as Hikari felt a hand placed on her shoulders.

"IYYYYAAAA!" Hikari shouted and suddenly found herself hanging from a branch in a nearby tree.

"You, um, move very fast," said the voice, belonging to a genuinely flabbergasted Arakawa Megumi, devoid of cronies this time.

"Uh, sorry," Hikari blushed and let herself drop down. "I don't like it when people sneak up on me."

"Ah, my apologies," Arakawa nodded. "Well, could I persuade you have lunch with me later today? I have a proposal which you might find interesting."

Hikari smiled. "I know what you are going to ask and I'm going to have to disappoint you. I've already chosen to support Yaya-chan. Not only because she's my friend, but also because I don't agree with your ideas. No, I don't agree with them at all."

"I see," Arakawa rubbed her chin. "I admire your conviction and it seems I have to move to my extreme measure ahead of schedule."

This unnerved Hikari somewhat. "What do you mean?"

"Amane-san," Arakawa grinned, "she's been given quite a place of honor at the Concourse Hippique, hasn't she? Such a shame it would be if she were to be removed from the program altogether."

"But... she's earned her place there! She's the best rider there is!"

"She could be the best rider in the world," Arakawa smiled semi-sweetly. "But if the director of the Concourse happens to be my father's drinking buddy, well... stranger things have happened."

"You... you can't!" Hikari was close to tears. "It's Amane-chan's dream! It'll destroy her if... if she's..."

Arakawa started to walk away, only to look over her shoulder for a moment. "Do what's best," she told Hikari. "For yourself, for Amane-san and for Spica."

* * *

Nagisa had been experiencing a torrent of raw emotion lately, but she had the feeling she'd been dealing with it quite adequately all things considered.

In a few weeks she would enter her last year, her sixth year. One more year until graduation... one more year until she'd be living with Shizuma and going to the same university with her.

Currently, during the week, they'd both go to their own schools... during the weekends, they lived together in Shizuma's summer house. For Nagisa, this was a prelude of what was to come, to the day they'd be living together always. And Nagisa couldn't wait. Their relationship was going so very strong and the love between when was growing every single day.

She was just sad she didn't have Shizuma to talk to right now. Shizuma'd been swamped with exams and they hadn't seen each other for over a month now. After talking it over, Shizuma had come to the conclusion that she should stay with some of her college friends for the duration of the exam-storm. And wouldn't you know that the Sister found and confiscated the cell-phone which Shizuma had smuggled into the Dorms just during this month. Still, there were public payphones and internet cafe's, but it just wasn't the same. She missed her beloved Shizuma deeply.

Thankfully, she had friends she could count on. Tamao had been very supportive, now that her romantic attentions were focused on Chiyo. Then there'd been Yaya and Tsubomi, who did their best to keep her mind on fun things whenever she wasn't studying for exams. Nagisa had been all too happy to help out with Yaya's campaign by handing out flyers and painting posters.

But the most support she had right now came from her aunt and her life-partner. They gave her a shoulder to cry on, and support in the form of understanding, because they had gone through exactly what she was going through now... and their relationship hadn't only survived it all, but had bloomed. It had given Nagisa great hope.

Her greatest worry, after all, were was her parents. She still had to tell her parents that she was a lesbian and as time progressed, she realized that she didn't have the luxury of waiting much longer. It would certainly not go over all that well with them, seeing they weren't the most open-minded of people. But Nagisa hoped that her parents would come around when they saw how much she and Shizuma loved each other. They just had to.

Nagisa once again tried to keep her mind off things by studying. She'd already received the books for next term and had decided to get in a bit of a head-start. She was about to open the science book when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nagisa called over, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

The person who knocked had been Yaya-chan, who greeted her cheerfully.

"Yaya-chan," Nagisa giggled. "Stand over there and drop your trousers!"

Yaya smirked. "What? No foreplay?"

"I want to see that tattoo of yours," Nagisa said. "In fact, half the school wants to see that tattoo."

"Alright," Yaya said. "But you're the only one who gets to see it."

About five minutes later, after Nagisa had been given ample opportunity to study Yaya's ink from up close, Yaya readjusted her clothes and sat on Nagisa's bed while her friend prepared them both some tea.

"That's really something," Nagisa said. "And you did that on a whim? What did Tsubomi-chan say?"

"You know, sometimes I wonder if Tsubomi-chan is bi-polar," Yaya smiled. "It was a toss-up between her wanting to kill me and kiss me at the same time."

"She loves you deeply, Yaya-chan."

"I know," Yaya smiled softly. "I'm very lucky."

"How goes the fight?" Nagisa asked. "Getting ready for the big debate?"

"I'm dreading it," Yaya sighed and let her hands run through her hair for a moment. "Shion-san is helping me the best I can, but the debate really is Arakawa-san's arena. I'll have to find some way to out-sarcasm her and that's not going to be easy. I, uh, I also wanted to ask you for a favor. I know you've already been a great help with everything, but... there's something else I'd like to ask you."

"Oh?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "How can I help you?"

Yaya twiddled her thumbs for a moment and avoided Nagisa's curious gaze.

"It's about... Shizuma-sama," Yaya bit her lip. "And her sponsorship during this campaign. I... I know it's a lot to ask, but she's still one of the most respected girls in this school. Her sponsorship would really help me out."

Nagisa rubbed her chin for a moment. "I know that Shizuma feels she has no business meddling in school politics. In fact, she's never liked it much at all and the last time we spoke, she said she wasn't interested in getting involved."

Yaya nodded. "I understand," she smiled. "She's tired of politics. Heh, I wish I never got involved at all, at times."

"Well," Nagisa smiled. "She'll be back tomorrow. I will ask her to listen to you, but I am not going to ask her to sponsor you. You'll have to make your case to her yourself, Yaya-chan."

"Fair enough," Yaya smiled. "Thank you."

Nagisa took Yaya's hand for a moment. "I warn you though. Shizuma likes you, but she's still going to be a tough nut to crack."

"She hates politics that much, huh?"

"Excrutiatingly so..."

**

* * *

**

"That's crap!" said Brian as he and Peter sat on a bench right next to the entrance of the Astraea Hill grounds. "That's just plain bribery. A free I-phone for everybody who votes for Yaya? Come on, aside from the moral implications, how are we even going to pay for those? And the I-phone isn't even popular here in Japan."

Peter scoffed. "I don't see you coming up with any good ideas. But so far you've only been shooting down mine."

"Not when your ideas are as stupid as the wet T-shirt mudwrestling contests!"

"We gotta go for the lesbian appeal here, Brian. Come on, we like half-naked hotties chick-fighting in the mud. Why wouldn't girls who like girls?"

"You're not helping Yaya's campaign here one bit, Peter. We're sliding down in the polls again and we need to turn the tide. The debates will be crucial and..."

"Yeah, that's what Hitler said," Peter snorted. "Hitler didn't want to hand out free phones or give the people naked mudwrestlers and look how he ended up."

"Leader of a huge dictatorial empire one step away from world domination?"

"Yes... Uh, NO!" Peter sighed. "Shot in the head and burned in a pit. And married to that dog Eva Braun. Is that what you want for Yaya, Brian? Is it? Well, is it, Brian?"

Just as Brian was to give a speech to the uninterested looking Peter, he noticed a magnificent sight.

"Oh... my... god..." Brian whispered when he saw an incredibly good-looking girl striding into view. She carried herself as a queen, clad in a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a simple shirt and a silk blouse. There was a regal stride in her step and her impressive chest bounced ever so slightly with every step she took. She flicked some of her long silver mane from her forehead as she approached the school.

"What is it, Brian? I... guuuuuhhhh," Peter blinked as he noticed the Japanese beauty.

"My god... that chick!" Brian gasped. "I mean... god, that CHICK!"

Stewie was the third boy to step into view and regarded Peter and Brian for a while. "I say," he started, "why are you drooling all over the ground here... Oh, heeeellllooooo," Stewie added when he noticed Shizuma.

"You see it too?" Brian gulped.

"Oh, most certainly," Stewie said when he watched the girl's breasts closely. "I'm getting hungry just looking at them. Talk about a three-course mealticket!"

"My god... that chick," Brian shook his head again. "I mean, I've seen some hot chicks in my days, but she's... I mean, there's nothing beyond that. She's perfection... she's Idea-sexy..."

"Brian?" Peter asked. "Why are our noses bleeding?"

"Cultural thing," Brian shrugged.

"But, uh, can't we like, die from nosebleeds or something?"

"If the angels in Heaven look anything like her, it'll be worth it."

"Hey, Brian, do you know those soap-commercials, where you see a hot chick showering and the camera is moving over her body over and over again and you really want nothing more than to see her T and A but she always covers just the right parts with her arms and the soap. I'm getting that vibe now, brian. This is her... She is the ultimate soap-chick."

"I wouldn't mind soaping her up. Not one bit," Brian blinked. "Oh, crap... Oh, wow... She's coming over! She's coming over! Don't say anything stupid Peter. Don't ruin this!"

Apparently, the silver-haired beauty had spotted them and from the look on her face, she was surprised to see men on the Hill. It seemed that she was planning to introduce herself. Unfortunately for the boys, she did so by giving a curt bow, exposing even more of her low-cut cleavage.

Brian and Peter drooled even more profusely... Stewie sweared loudly when some landed on his head.

"Peter," Brian hissed again. "Don't say anything stupid."

The girl said something in Japanese. Peter scratched his head for a moment. "Uhhhh," he said. "Hi, I'm Peter and my dog Brian here wants to have sex with you."

"Peter!" Brian hissed.

"Brian owns Microsoft stocks," Peter said. "Do you have sex for money? He hasn't been the same since he broke up with Gillian. Whaddaya say? He gets laid, you get a little money and I don't have to listen to his whining. We'll all get somethin' out of it."

"PETER!" Brian growled.

"Suave, Fat Man," Stewie shook his head.

The girl scratched her head. "You are American, yes?" the girl said in near perfectly accent free English. "American humor is so crude, yet sometimes entertaining."

To Brian, it was a simple answer. Judging from her tone of voice, the girl had just subtlety let them known that she was not offended by their antics, but that she would be if they continued on their current course.

"Yessss," Brian hissed. "A joke. Peter made a joke," he said while glowering at Peter.

Peter frowned. "What? You saying you don't wanna hump her brains out now? You're mighty fickle, Brian."

The girl bowed again. "Excuse me for forgetting to introduce myself. I am Hanazono Shizuma. Are you perhaps related to one of the students?"

It was then that Stewie pushed forward. "Hi, I'm Stewie and these two idiots are the Fat Man and HornDog," he said while grabbing for Shizuma's hand. "Oh, you simply MUST tell me when you bought this vest, the fabric is just amazing and it really brings out your form. It's so nice to finally meet someone fashion-conscious. Most of the girls here couldn't dress themselves out of a wet paper bag."

Shizuma seemed to be taken aback for a moment. "Well, uh, the vest is made from the finest silks and I had it imported from Paris a few weeks ago. And... Aren't you a little young to be talking yet?"

"SHIZUMA!" sounded from red-headed girl who came running towards them. At hearing the girl, Shizuma's face brightened like an illuminated diamond. The red-head flew into Shizuma's arms and immediately the two shared a kiss that could melt the polar icecaps.

"Holy crap, this is hot," said Peter as he watched the tongue-wrestling for a moment... before his brain overloaded and fainted, causing a minor earthquake when he fell over.

-"Shizuma,"- Nagisa sobbed slightly from happiness after they broke their kiss. -"I missed you... I missed you so..."-

-"I love you so much, Nagisa,"- Shizuma whispered. -"So very much..."-

Immediately, Shizuma and Nagisa excused themselves, claiming they had a lot of catching up to do. A very disappointed Brian looked on as Nagisa pulled Shizuma towards the Dorm building.

"Peter can't respond anymore," Peter said. "The Penis has completely taken over all mental faculties of this body."

"Oh, what a sad loss for all men," Brian sighed.

"I say, what's the problem, dog?" Stewie said. "That Shizuma woman seemed to be having a lot of fun."

"She ain't playing for our team, Stewie."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me put it this way," Brian said. "That three-course menu you were talking about? Well, she's only dishing that out to other girls."

"That... red-head? You serious?" Stewie frowned.

"But she's not even a baby... Why would that Shizuma woman give her access to all that milk?"

"Just wait till you get a little older," Brian said. "Uh, on second thought, you would probably never know..."

**

* * *

**

With Nagisa glued to her, Shizuma softly walked the path to the Dorms. Immediately, she was overwhelmed by nostalgia. She had walked this path so many times before, but now that she had left Astraea Hill behind her, it felt a little strange.

She had so many memories of this place, had lived through some of the best and worst moments of her life. Playing around with the many girls, making friends with Miyuki, meeting and falling in love with Kaori, the agony of losing Kaori, a period in her life where she considered everything she did as pointless and empty, and then falling in love with Nagisa, to finally start healing and finding herself again

She looked into the eyes of her beloved and smiled softly.

"Eh?" Nagisa smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Shizuma said softly. "Everything's very right."

Shizuma had vowed to do whatever possible to make her Nagisa happy. And she was really looking forward to the time when they'd been moving in together permanently.

"I've brought something you might like to see," Shizuma said.

"A present?" Nagisa beamed. "Is it cake?"

Shizuma chuckled softly. "You certainly have a one-track mind," Shizuma smiled. "But no," she said, but before Nagisa's expression could turn into one of disappointment, she put her finger on Nagisa's lips. "It's folders. Of a new housing project for a set of luxury apartments with a seaside view. They're large, modern and very close to the university. I think it'd be perfect for us."

Nagisa closed her eyes and seemed to dream away for a moment. "Can't wait."

"I bet," Shizuma grinned. "I'll be with you for a couple of weeks, Nagisa. Officially, I'll be staying in a hotel in town, but... well, let's just say that I know this place like the back of my hand. And if they couldn't keep me in while I was younger, they can't keep me out now that I'm older."

"Wait a minute," Nagisa scratched her head. "I love that you'll be here, but don't you have classes?"

"Ah, that's the beauty of University. I do have classes, but I'm just not going to them," Shizuma smiled.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah," Shizuma shrugged. "Got all the books and I've got a whole phalanx of friends who'll let me copy their notes."

"Wow," Nagisa blinked. "I wish I was in uni. Oh, before I forget to ask. I'd like you to do me a favor."

"I'm listening," Shizuma raised an eyebrow.

"You know Yaya-chan is running for president?"

"No!"

"But I didn't ask anything yet," Nagisa pouted.

"I know Yaya-san is your friend, but I'm not one for politics. Besides, I'm no longer a student here, so I don't have any right of speaking. I will not support her bid for presidency."

"At least talk to her tonight. Allow her to make her case," Nagisa asked. "Just listen to her and then make up your mind."

"Very well," Shizuma nodded. "I'll listen to her before I'll say 'no', which I am sure to do. But there's one thing I don't get."

"What's that?"

"I don't get why you want me to talk to your friend while we could be having stupendously steamy sex in your room tonight instead."

It took Nagisa a few moments to wrap her mind around that. "Eeeeehh?" Nagisa replied. "Well, uh, we could do that AFTER you've talked with Yaya-chan. I fact we WILL do that after you've talked with Yaya-chan. I absolutely insist!"

"You bet your cute little bum that we will," Shizuma winked.

Shizuma made a grab for Nagisa and, like in the older days, Nagisa was more than a little overwhelmed by this sudden action. Shizuma gently pushed her against the wall and wrapped her arms around her waist. She grinned at her beloved and briefly kissed her on the forehead.

Unlike earlier times, Nagisa wasn't stunned into submission. In fact, she tossed her arms around Shizuma and kissed her with all her might.

"Ahum," sounded a few meters away. The two lovers reluctantly broke the kiss to see the interloper. The source of the voice was a small yet spirited Spica student.

"Arakawa-san? Hm, you seem to be everywhere," Nagisa frowned.

"My apologies for disturbing you, Nagisa-san and Hanazono-sama," Arakawa smiled. "But I have..."

"Save it," Shizuma said calmly while never letting go of Nagisa. "I am not supporting your campaign."

Arakawa seemed to be slightly shot out of the water by Shizuma's sudden remark. "Well, I, uh, please allow me to make my case first. Perhaps I should come when, ahum, you are less involved?"

Shizuma's expression never changed as she let go of Nagisa, crossed her arms and stared down Arakawa. "I've heard of you, Arakawa Megumi-san. You've been bullying the younger students from the moment you stepped through the gate. Your wanton slander, incessant rumor-mongoring and shortage of empathy belie your utter lack of class and character."

Upon hearing their mistress being insulted, the two cronies stepped forward. Shizuma snapped her head towards them and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, daring them to approach her. There was enough intensity in Shizuma's eyes for them to back down quickly.

"Furthermore," Shizuma said before Arakawa could say anything else. "Even if I were interested in getting involved in these elections, I would certainly not support a boorish person such as yourself."

"Yeah!" Nagisa added for good measure, and stuck out her tongue at Arakawa.

That said, Shizuma passed the flabbergasted Arakawa by, taking Nagisa by the hand. When they were out of earshot, Nagisa smiled at Shizuma. "You enjoyed that," Nagisa giggled.

A smile tugged at the corners of Shizuma's mouth. "Tremendously so," she said. "Now, where were we?"

"We were here," Nagisa said while meeting Shizuma's lips for another kiss.

**

* * *

**

As the sun was setting, Shizuma was enjoying a quiet drink in a small cafe near the edge of town. The town was bathed in an inviting orange glow as Shizuma looked up longingly to the Hill, which was visible from the cafe. Tonight, she'd make her way up there to make love to her girlfriend.

She chuckled for a moment. An entire month of celibacy was something Shizuma was unused to, but she was intending to make up for it in full the moment she'd sneak into the school and into Nagisa's room. The clandestine aspect of the whole thing gave it all an extra sexy touch.

But as of yet, she was here, waiting for Nagisa's friend to show up. It didn't matter much to her, because she'd have to wait until dark anyway to minimize the chance of being seen sneaking into the school. And some good things were worth waiting for.

As she was mentally already entered Nagisa's bed, she heard a girl scrape her throat. Brought back down to Earth, Shizuma looked up and saw Yaya-san standing there, flanked by Chikaru and that dog she met earlier.

"Chikaru?" Shizuma asked. "I was only expecting Yaya-san."

Chikaru smiled while Yaya bowed and Brian wagged his tail.

"Well, officially," Chikaru smiled. "I am off campus to give our honored guest, Brian-san, a tour of the surrounding areas. Unofficially..."

"You're here to help Yaya-san convince me to join her campaign," Shizuma finished. "And let me guess, you've invoked special permission from the school to be off campus to accompany your guest and because he's an acquaintance of Yaya-san, you were able to bring her along without raising eyebrows. You could always get things done, my friend."

Chikaru merely smiled knowingly as the three joined Shizuma's table.

"Shizuma-sama," Yaya said respectfully. "I'll get right to the point. I have come here to ask you to help my campaign by giving me your support. I would mean a lot to me and to Spica."

"And why should I involve myself in school politics?" Shizuma asked. "I am no longer a student."

"Yaya is down in the polls," Brian said. "Arakawa is throwing everything she's got at her and she's slinging mud like crazy. Every detention Yaya's ever had, every stink-bomb she's ever thrown, even pictures from her first relationship."

Yaya gritted her teeth. "She especially emphasizes the fact that Usagi-chan dumped me."

Shizuma nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, but how can I even help you with that?"

"Shizuma," Chikaru smiled. "We both know that you are actively involved in school politics. You secretly give our Etoiles advice from behind the scenes, do you not?"

"Kizuna, Remon and Kagome need all the help they can get. They're cute, kind girls who deserve to be steered through the pitfalls of school politics," Shizuma said. "Besides, if I can annoy both Spica and Miator at the same time, that's a bonus. But I never got involved with the democratic process itself! Like my friend Takashi says, sometimes in a democracy, voters make the wrong decisions. And they should be allowed to make the wrong decisions so they can learn from it. It won't matter, Arakawa will bring downfall upon herself. She won't even last one term. Shion-san was re-elected three times because she is trustworthy and competent, two things Arakawa is not."

"She could do a lot of damage in that single term," Yaya said.

"Do you really believe that?" Shizuma told her. "Or has Shion been feeding you that?"

"You know Shion-koi is right," Chikaru said, with a slight edge to her voice. Shizuma picked up on the subtle hint and offered Chikaru a brief, almost unnoticeable nod.

Yaya cast her eyes down. "Look," Yaya said. "I know I'm not one for politics. I never was, until this campaign and I've been looking into things and reading Arakawa-san's program. It's just... some of the things she wants for Spica are abhorrent. Half the clubs in school will be closed, scholarship students will lose all her rights, and if I read between the lines, she really wants to turn up the competition with Miator and Lulim."

"I can't do anything about that," Shizuma said. "I am..."

"Can't or won't?" Yaya spoke with fire in her eyes.

Shizuma raised an eyebrow and regarded Yaya thoughtfully.

"At this point?" Shizuma said. "Won't."

"But," Yaya started to say, but Chikaru nudged Yaya, convincing her to back down.

"Say, uh," Brian said. "Maybe we could dip into the sake? I am getting a little thirsty."

Half a bottle later, the mood on the table had completely changed as inhibitions were slowly being shed.

"So, I have to admit, the whole reason why I started dating Gillian comes down to sex," Brian sighed. "I'm not proud to admit it."

"Suffer stupidity for the sake of good sex?" Shizuma chuckled. "Oh, I've been there."

"I've only ever really been with Shion-koi," Chikaru said before taking another sip from her sake. "There was another girl when we were separated, but that never really went anywhere. Anyway, Shion-koi is very smart, and we always have something to talk about."

"Try talking literature with someone who never even managed to finish Yurtle the Turtle," Brian said.

Yaya took a sip from her sake. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Hikari-chan and I had gotten together. She's kawaii, she really is, but... now that I've moved on with Tsubomi-chan, I'm starting to think on how little Hikari-chan and I actually have in common. The more I think about it, the less I think it would have worked out."

Chikaru smiled. "Yaya-chan needs challenges. And Tsubomi-chan is a challenge."

"A challenge?" Yaya chuckled. "She's an all-out tribulation. God, I love her..."

"I fell for Nagisa's eyes," Shizuma smiled quietly to herself. "Expressive, innocent eyes you can eternally drown in. I once told her that her eyes could make anyone fall in love with her. And it's true."

"She's a cutie alright. More booze?" Brian asked.

A full bottle later, all inhibitions were gone. The girls and one guy were laughing openly now, and were turning some heads as pedestrians walked by. The cicadas were singing as the sun had nearly set.

"I gotta tell you," a tipsy Shizuma closed her eyes to herself. "My girlfriend has the most perfect breasts you've ever seen. Nagisa's... are so perfectly rounded and just the right size for cupping and caressing. Fit right into your hands and have that level of softness that could make any woman swoon. God, she's so beautiful in every way, but her breasts are sheer perfection."

"Hmmmm," Chikaru closed her eyes as she dreamt away. "When Shion-koi and I made love during our first holiday in Hokkaido, Shion-koi had gone all out and spread this path of rosepetals all the way from the bathtub to the bedroom. Scented oils, soft hands, gentle kisses... god, she really knows how to make a girl feel loved."

"Tsubomi-chan and I were having this picnic and things were getting a bit romantic," Yaya giggled. "I thought it'd be a nice idea to put a bit of chocolate paste on her nose and lick it, but my aim was off and I accidentally poked her in the eye. Which led to her socking me on the nose. Prelude to the best make-up sex the both of us have ever had!"

"Gilly-bean's like an unstoppable train. Just... silicone city."

"Hmm," Shizuma said. "I've been with 'augmented' girls. It's... different, I suppose. Just different. I must admit, I prefer the real thing."

"It's a pity they don't have silicone brain augmentation," Brian said. "Gillian and I never quite clicked on an intellectual level, you see?"

"I understand perfectly," Shizuma said. "I could never form a relationship with a girl who couldn't manage a simple conversation. Well, not for longer than one night, I mean."

Brian looked up at Shizuma for a moment. "Maybe it's the booze, but I just feel I have to ask. Would you let me hump your leg for a moment?"

Shizuma frowned. "I'm not nearly drunk enough to allow that."

"Another drink then?" Brian asked.

"I'll be passed out long before I'm at that point, Brian-san."

"Well, uh, passed out is more than fine. Ahum. At least, that's what Glenn Quagmire always says."

Shizuma watched the clock. "I do have a date in a moment. Uh, why were we here again?"

"Uhhh," Brian tried to think while Yaya was scratching her head. "We were talking about, uhm..."

"The election," Chikaru filled in.

"Oh, yes," Shizuma nodded. "I remember. Let's put an end to this, then. So, Yaya-san," she said. "Why are you running for president in the first place? I've heard your girlfriend being beaten up was your main reason."

"Well," said Yaya. "That's part of it, but... see, the main thing is that I like Spica. I really do. Sure, the school is strict, sure the curriculum is hard, but we have choice. We're open to everyone who wants to do the hard work and who wants to excel. That's what Spica is about, to make something of yourself without artificial barriers. Arakawa wants to change that, and for what? A note on her CV when she enters college. Personal power? I like Spica the way it is. I also feel bad for Shion-san."

This is where Chikaru jumped in. "She's given herself to Spica for three years and did much to bolster our school's reputation. She's sacrificed everything for Spica, even our relationship in the past. And now that she's leaving, she's being slandered and everything she's done is being mocked and ridiculed. She's putting on a brave face, but... I know better. It's breaking her heart."

It was obvious from her expression that Shizuma's armor was cracking. The obvious 'no' now became a 'possible not-no'. "I'm not sure," Shizuma said.

"Well," Brian said. "Can you really pass up an opportunity to create a sense of shock and awe when you walk up the stage and surprise everyone by supporting Yaya? To annoy all the teachers and administrators by being the first alumni to get involved in school politics? To really make yourself a royal pain in the ass for a stuck-up wanna-be politician and make her life difficult just by being Hanazono Shizuma?"

Shizuma blinked as she seemed to think it over. Then, she suddenly smiled broadly. "Okay, I'm sold."

"Yes!" Yaya and Brian high-fived before Yaya caught herself. "Oh, uh," she bowed deeply. "Thank you, Shizuma-sama, for your support and I hope that..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shizuma said. "Now get lost before I change my mind. I have a date with Nagisa to get ready for."

"Wait, wait, wait," Brian said. "You were sold on the prospect of annoying people? So, we had all these endless points about school spirit, Spica traditions and the danger of Arakawa on the table, but if we'd just told you from the start that you'd get the chance to annoy people, you'd have agreed to support us immediately?"

Shizuma smiled broadly. "Yes."

Across the table, Chikaru smiled.

"Chikaru," Shizuma chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling you knew the outcome of this conversation before you even got here. Or before I even got in town, for that matter."

Chikaru's smile increased ever so slightly.

**

* * *

**

"God, I'm even more nervous about this than asking Shizuma-sama," Yaya said while she and Shion stood in front of the door leading into the room belonging to Kaname and Momomi.

"Don't be afraid, Yaya-kun," said Shion. "They won't bite. Much."

Shion was the one to knock and Momomi answered the door. After a short greeting, the girl allowed the others to enter. They found Kaname lounging against the side of the wall and couldn't help notice a flash of a glare from Momomi to Kaname. There was a heavy tension in the air and it make both Shion and Yaya feel as if they were interrupting something serious.

"Shion-kun," Kaname nodded. "Yaya-san."

"I hope we're not interrupting something," Yaya said.

"Oh, you most certainly are," Kaname narrowed her eyes at Momomi. "I'm am trying to explain to Momomi here why a change of pace for Spica is necessary."

"You are here to ask us for support in your campaign," Momomi told Yaya. "And you will certainly have mine."

Yaya blinked. "Uh, thank you. I, uh, didn't think it would be this easy to convince you. I..."

"I, on the other hand, will not support you," Kaname said as she stared at her nails for a moment, then flipped her hair.

Yaya blinked. "I, uh, I thought you two came in a package."

Shion jabbed her in the side and stepped forward. "Kaname-kun," Shion started. "Don't tell me you are supporting..."

"Arakawa-san," Kaname said. "Yes."

A brief flash of sadness and betrayal crossed Shion's eyes and she looked down for a moment. "I... see..."

"Don't look at me like that," Kaname said. "Shion-kun," she spoke with uncharacteristic softness. "We've often butted heads in the council chambers and we rarely see completely eye to eye. But I've always respected you. And I will make sure Arakawa-san will stop slandering your character or your policies. You do deserve better than that."

Shion looked Kaname in the eyes for a moment. "Thank you," she said softly.

"It's just that I do think that Arakawa-san makes a good point when she says a redistribution of the budget is needed. And why should scholarship students have as much rights as the paying clientele? I'm not inviting a beggar to my house to give him the code to my alarm system either. I just think Arakawa-san will bring a breath of fresh air to Spica, which is much-needed."

"HAH!" Momomi spat. "You're as blind as she is, Kaname. She'll make it impossible for people like us to exist with her 'budgetary redistribution' and stricter school regulations. Besides, she's an annoying little uppity bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else."

"Well, uh," Yaya broke in. "You also think you're better than everyone else, Momomi-san." This earned Yaya another jab to the side from Shion.

"Yes," Momomi nodded. "But when we say we're better than everyone else, it's actually true! Unlike that pretender."

"This should be interesting," Shion said. "Two titans battling each other."

"Yes," Kaname said. "Very much so. Now, if you'd just get lost. We have a fight to finish."

"Alright," Shion said as she pulled Yaya out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them.

Yaya recovered quickly. "Why'd you pull me away?"

"Because with them, a fight usually ends up becoming sex," Shion said. "Let's avoid getting caught in the crossfire."

"I see," Yaya replied as the two started walking through the corridors heading back to their campaign headquarters. "It's odd, really. Those two... I've never actually seen them apart."

"This'll be very interesting, but..."

Just then, the two of them literally ran into Hikari. Hikari seemed startled like a dear in the headlights but was soon looking for a quick escape route.

"Hikari-chan!" Yaya smiled broadly. "Just the person I wanted to see. I've been looking all over for you since I heard you got back, but I haven't seen you."

Before Yaya could ask about her campaign, Hikari's big eyes started to water. "I... I..." she stammered. "I'm sorry, but I can't support you. I... I... support Arakawa-san, because... because... I'm still your friend, please don't hate me!"

That said, Hikari burst into tears and ran off like a bat out of hell, leaving a flabbergasted Yaya behind.

"That was interesting," Shion said. "I guess she won't be supporting you."

"Arakawa-san," Yaya grit her teeth. "She must have gotten to her somehow."

"Likely," Shion said. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. We have Momomi-san and Shizuma-sama on our side."

"And Peter-chama, Brian-sama and Stewie-kun!" Yaya pressed.

Shion rolled her eyes. "Yessss... we must try to survive despite the support of those three... persons. Let's worry about the debate next, shall we."

* * *

Next time: all the pieces are on the table and the campaign will start moving in earnest next part. Also, a new Opposites is in the works, as is a new Claymore story.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mudslinging

Hello everyone,

Yikes, I'm a tad late with this chapter. At one point I had the idle hope that I'd be able to finish this story before the US presidential elections had taken place. Unfortunately, due to a myriad of reasons, I didn't make it. But, I'm here with a new chapter, and the conclusion will be next part. Also, a new Opposites is in the work and when Yaya for President is finished, I'll be starting the sequel to Summer Holiday. Rest assured, I haven't forgotten about Strawberry Panic!

* * *

**Yaya for President!**

Chapter 4 : Mudslinging.

While Nagisa took a moment to enjoy the morning sun on her face, she was quickly snapped back to reality by the crackling of the bacon in the frying pan in front of her.

Nagisa and Shizuma had been living in the summerhouse for the duration of Shizuma's stay, commuting back and forth between Astraea Hill every morning. Though usually Shizuma would come home over the weekends, this felt differently. In a way, it was a luxury to have her lover around for an entire week, possibly even longer. For Nagisa, it was prelude to them living together. She couldn't wait until graduation for that reason and she knew for a fact that Shizuma was looking around for an apartment. One more year to go.

But for now, she chose to focus on making breakfast. Rather than traditional Japanese, she had chosen for something a little more European: bacon and eggs.

Nagisa smiled to herself as she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Ma'am," Shizuma told her in a stern voice. "This is the pantsu-police. Up against the counter for an inspection!"

"Shizuma! Not while I'm cooking!" Nagisa giggled and swatted at Shizuma with a wooden ledel.

"Are you resisting arrest?" Shizuma returned.

Nagisa smirked and turned around in the hug. Only now she noticed that Shizuma hadn't bothered to dress before getting out of bed. After a few moments to admire the view, Nagisa leaned in for a morning kiss. During the loving kiss, Shizuma's hands roamed up Nagisa's skirt.

"Oh, yes, lacy," Shizuma said after breaking the kiss. "I'm afraid these are going to have to come off immediately, ma'am."

Nagisa tried to wriggle out of Shizuma's grasp, but the elder girl was unrelenting. All resistance fled Nagisa's body when the silver-haired beauty started nibbling on her earlobe.

"God, you're insatiable..." Nagisa whispered.

"I have a healthy appetite," Shizuma smirked.

Just then, a piece of red-hot fat shot up from the frying pan to land on a very sensitive spot of Shizuma's upper body.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Shizuma hissed while rubbing her chest.

"Serves you right for walking around naked," Nagisa giggled.

"Oh, like you're complaining?" Shizuma winked. "Kiss it and make it better?"

"Don't push your luck..."

After some struggle, Shizuma relented and put on a bathrobe while Nagisa prepared the table and set up breakfast for the both of them. Though the summerhouse had a very elaborate kitchen, having been modeled after an English cottage, it rarely saw any use other than a dining room for two. Cooking was not one of Shizuma's favorite activities and she generally ordered in from some of the most expensive restaurants around town.

In a way, Nagisa and Shizuma were from two different worlds. But that was the perfect excuse to introduce each other to those different worlds. Nagisa had taught Shizuma the simple joys of a homecooked meal or ordering in a pizza, while Shizuma had introduced Nagisa to the culinary delights of truffles and La Bonnottes.

To be honest, Nagisa enjoyed her simply foods better, but joy also came from seeing Shizuma breaking as many etiquette rules possible at posh French restaurants... simply because she could.

Still, it had given birth to the best of both worlds: Truffle Pizza! Though the very existence of this food item would give French chefs a collective heart attack, Shizuma and Nagisa didn't care and saw it as a symbol of their relationship. Plus, it tasted damn good.

"Bacon and Eggs?" Shizuma said while taking out a knife and fork. "Lovely. Very continental."

Nagisa shook her head while she made a grab for her trusty chopsticks. "I still don't understand how you can eat with those things."

Shizuma giggled briefly while holding her knife and fork like a pro. "Oh, it just takes practise. Besides, you eat western food with western cutlery to authenticate the experience."

"Authentic? Like Truffle-pizza?"

"That's our own creation, we make our own rules."

A very enjoyable breakfast later, Shizuma put a small hankerchief to her mouth and looked at Nagisa, who just flipped the final piece of bacon in her mouth with her chopsticks.

"Now, now," Shizuma winked playfully. "How shall I reward you for such a wonderful breakfast, hm?"

Upon seeing Shizuma's playful look, she shook her head. "I'm gonna be late for class again today, am I?"

"You know you love it, sweetie," Shizuma winked. "Why don't we stay in bed all morning, hm?"

Nagisa smirked. "Because it would mean detention all evenings for the entire week? I've already gotten an official warning from the Penguin for being late for class due to, uh, our physical escapades, as she put it. Besides, you are supposed to support Yaya-chan's campaign today."

Shizuma sighed heavily. "Oh, yeah... that..."

"Shizuma, you promised," Nagisa said with an edge in her voice.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Come on, it'll be fun," Nagisa said. "There'll be stands, parties, candy... cake... Lotsa cake..."

"And you call me insatiable?" Shizuma winked. "Alright, then."

**

* * *

**

Shion was starting to get depressed.

That wasn't odd in itself. There were many reasons Shion could get depressed about. But for now, the cause was that Yaya's campaign wasn't going well at all. After a steady rise in the polls, she was now lagging behind and slowly falling and the reason for that was Kaname's involvement in Arakawa's campaign.

Kaname had streamlined Arakawa's campaign considerably, and had shifted the focus from ridiculous claims, mindless screeching and mudslinging towards accentuating the few good points of her program and hiding the bad empty rethoric underneath vague promises. Unfortunately, it seemed to be working.

Shion was glad for one thing, though. Kaname had been true to her word and the defamation of Shion's character and her political career had been stopped the day Kaname had become Arakawa's campaign advisor. Such had lifted a great weight off her shoulders, mainly because she no longer needed to constantly defend herself and could finally see her beloved Chikaru without the need to skulk around school grounds like a criminal.

But, as much as she hated to admit it, she would rather be back to being slandered if it meant that Yaya'd be back in the lead.

With a stack of papers in her hands, Shion entered the campaign headquarters, where she found an enthusiastic crew working ever tirelessly to promote Yaya's presidency. In the middle of it all was Yaya's fat american friend Peter who was constantly peddling his silly ideas to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately, Yaya was the one person who always listened... exactly the wrong person.

"Ah, there she is!" Yaya called over in English. "Shion-sama! Come listen to Peter-chama!"

Shion rolled her eyes, put down the papers and strolled over to Peter. "What is it this time, Griffin-san? Cockroach-races for charity? Manatee tanks in the basement? Or perhaps A-team themed cafeteria meals again?"

"The B.A. Baracus themed Bento is a brilliant idea, but I got something even better, Blondie. The new campaign-program is ready! Just got it back from the printers."

"Isn't this exciting?" Yaya wailed while she threw a booklet from a huge pile of identical booklets at Shion.

Shion felt all the blood withdraw from her face when she read the title : "Yaya's super-happy-baka-fun campaign. She must be crazy!"

"What is this?" Shion blinked. "I don't remember approving this. What was wrong with our old program?"

"That was just boring. Completely boring and too many words and scary weird foreign letters!" Peter said. "Here we do it the American way : few words, short sentences and huge colorful pictures. Us Americans don't have time to read and form well-informed opinions about the things that concern us. Oh, no, we have to know quickly when things appeal to us or not. And if they don't, then we just ship it all back to Mexico."

"Makes sense, no?" Yaya nodded.

"Rrrriggght," Shion said and opened it. "What the... What is all this? Yaya-san, did you read this?"

"Yeah I read it," Yaya smiled. "And I completely agree with everything."

"You promised them a Spica Dinosaur exhibit? What the..."

"Yeah!" Yaya grinned. "Dinosaurs are great. And we want to convert the art-hall into a dino-hall. We'll remove all the crappy paintings and put some dinosaur skeletons in there, and when we have room left, we'll use those for cool animated robot dino's with realistic foam-rubber skin... with light-up eyes and sound! Isn't that cool?"

"And what's this? A Spica All-girl Bikini Mudwrestling club?"

"Yeah, I was thinking," Peter broke in. "If guys like hot girls getting down and dirty in the mud, why wouldn't girls who like girls'd love to watch that stuff either? There could even be a championship!"

"Isn't this exciting?" Yaya grinned. "I'm gonna try to convince Tsubomi-chan to join!"

"All-year-round romantic hot-air balloon rides?" Shion shook her head.

"Yeah," Peter said. "So that the hot lesbian chicks here have an honest chance to join the mile-high club."

"See?" Yaya nodded. "He's thinking of us!"

Shion put down the booklet and regarded the stack. "How many of these abominations have you printed?"

"About fivehundred thousand of them. Wanted to do more, but we blew through the campaign funds already," Peter shrugged.

"Five... but there are only fivehundred students attending Spica!" Shion shouted. "What were you thinking?"

"We were thinking of flying over Spica grounds with an airplane and tossing these out the door from 500 foot in the air. But have you seen our new slogan yet?" Peter said and moved to the window. "It's out in the open now at a prime location where everybody as the school can see it!"

Shion went to the window and nearly fainted on the spot. Yaya's new campaign slogan was short and to the point, but it was mainly the implication and the location which got to Shion: on the side of the cathedral, with pitch-black paint were written the words "YAYA! BIGGER THAN JESUS!"

"Great, huh?" Yaya beamed.

Shion simply took a brown paper bag from her pocket, sat down and tried to breathe in it as calmly as possible.

"I don't think she likes it, Peter-chama," Yaya said.

"What? It took me five whole minutes to think up that slogan and another five minutes to instruct the girls to paint it on the side of the cathedral," Peter told Shion. "You know what? You're a bitch!"

Fighting the urge to grab a nearby laptop and slamming it down into Peter's brain several times, Shion stormed out of the campaign room. She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against the wall, counting to ten to calm down.

It helped somewhat and she went down to the small room next to the campaign room. When Momomi had become campaign advisor, she had demanded a private space away from the bustle of the campaign room. Shion had agreed and gave Momomi a small storage room with a desk and a computer to use as office. It was there where she found Momomi typing away.

"Is it just me, or are you starting to loose hair?" Momomi told Shion without looking up from her work.

"I just had an enlightening conversation with Peter-san and Yaya-san," Shion said. "About the new campaign program and slogan."

Momomi nodded. "I know. I could hear you from here.. I would also have you know that I approved them."

Shion let out a croak, like a child crying for a betrayed mother.

"Shion-chan," Momomi said calmly as stood up and lay her hands on Shion's shoulders. "Listen to me. You can't curtail Yaya-san's carefree whimsical nature. Not now. It's exactly what makes Yaya-san so popular amongst the students. We at Spica are so stuck up with pointless rules, that seeing someone rebel against those rules is appealing to many."

Shion sighed. "I know. But if it goes unchecked..."

"I know," Momomi said. "I know. But think of it this way: Kaname now runs Arakawa-san's campaign. Despicable as Arakawa-san is, Kaname is running a very tight ship and she has her firmly under control. There'll be no more slip ups, less chances to catch her off guard. And Yaya-san's whimsical nature is working in our favor now."

"How so?"

"Kaname doesn't know how to react to it. Not exactly in any case, so she's being cautious. And as long as we can throw off Kaname's strategies, we have a chance. It's all about streamlining Peter-san and Yaya-san's whims into something we have reasonable control over. We only have to hold out until the debates tomorrow. You know as well as I that the elections are decided at the debates and everything up front is just child's play."

"I know," she sighed. "We have good chances. It's all about supporters and how Yaya-san handles herself during the debates."

"We have plenty of good supporters. The fact that Shizuma-sama is in our camp will sway many voters in our favor. It's also a good thing that Arakawa and Yaya will be on their own during the debates, the odds will be even."

Shion sighed. "Aside from the campaign, how are you holding up Momo-chan? You don't look well either."

"I am not well," Momomi said. "And neither is Kaname. We haven't slept together for over two weeks now. We're too afraid we're going to mine each other for information in bed, so we take turns sleeping in the bathtub."

"Ouch," Shion replied.

"You're not wrong there," Momomi sighed. "My back hurts like hell."

Just as Shion wanted to express her sympathy, a knock sounded on the door. A few moments later, Chikaru's head popped into the room from the halfway opened door. "Hello," she said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was just wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me before the debates begin, Shion-koi."

"No, no," Momomi said. "Feel free to take Shion-chan with you. God knows, she needs it. I'll hold the fort here."

Shion offered Momomi a grateful look while she walked along the smiling Chikaru. Once in the hallways, the two shared a brief kiss.

"Shion-koi," Chikaru smiled cheerfully while she held out a pink cloth bag the size of a fist. "I've brought you some home-made cookies. We made cinnamon biscuits at the baking club today."

"Chikaru-chan," Shion wrapped her arms around her beloved girlfriend. "Save me."

"Doesn't look like you need saving," Chikaru said and kissed the tip of Shion's nose. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Shion said as she broke the hug and handed Chikaru one of Yaya's programs. "Check this out."

Chikaru took the pamphlet and leafed through it with great interest. "Hmmm, this is the new program? Wow, a dinosaur exhibit? How novel!"

"What?" Shion blinked.

"Balloon rides! That's lovely!" Chikaru's eyes lit up.

"See? See?" Peter raved. "Now that's a girl of good taste. You're like one of those really classy chicks you see on the Girls Gone Wild website."

"Aaaaahhh!" Shion almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed Peter's head sticking out of the door leading into the campaign room. "Where the Hell did you come from?"

"Yeah, real classy high-tea dinner-ladies on that website, Peter," Brian rolled his eyes as he suddenly appeared from Momomi's office.

"And... and... and... you? You weren't in there a moment ago, and... I think I'm going nuts..." Shion bit her lip.

Chikaru's eyes lit up completely when she turned the last page. "Wow! Can Lulim students join the Bikini Mudwrestling Club too? It seems like an original idea and mud is good for the skin."

Shion blinked while trying to wrap her mind around the idea of Chikaru in a bikini covered from head to toe with brown soggy water, mud and dirt. Or rather, hosing her off. Chikaru would stand before her while Shion would pick up the hose and gently rinse her body with lukewarm water... tossing the hose and crushing her body against Chikaru, getting her pristine white uniform all covered with muddy handprints while she and Chikaru would roll over the ground kissing as if there was no tomorrow, slowly removing the last few scraps of clothing on her body, taking in the sight of Chikaru as the cute brunette would start to remove her uniform and lower down to...

"Shion-koi," Chikaru giggled. "You're blushing."

"Uh?" Shion said, being brought back to the present. And suddenly, that awful program didn't seem all that awful anymore.

**

* * *

**

Coming back into Momomi's office, Brian sat down on one of the crates next to Stewie where they had been in hiding until a few moments ago. "Sorry, Momomi. I heard Peter say something stupid, so I felt obligated to step in."

"Don't do it again," Momomi hissed. "Now, the reason I asked you to come here. Let's just say that Shion-chan would never approve."

"Ohhhh, I smell intrigue," Stewie said. "So, what would you like? Assassination? Cartels? Racketeering? Acts of terrorism?"

"Actually, I'd like all of those," Momomi thought for a moment. "But right now, I'll just settle for spying. I want dirt on Arakawa-san. Real, grimy reputation-shattering dirt... and I want it before the debates end. If Arakawa has sex with sheep, I want pictures of it. If Arakawa-san is a John Tesh fan, I want a recording of it! If Arakawa-san picks her nose in her sleep, I want the boogers!"

Brian scratched his head. "Wait a minute, you want us to spoil these honest elections by using a smoking gun behind Shion and Yaya's back? But why? And isn't that a tad unethical?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN SOMETHING IS UNETHICAL OR NOT!" Momomi screamed, startling both Brian and Stewie. "Ahum, well... I swear, Kaname will not win this one. Give me my dirt!"

"Why us?"

"Because nobody's going to suspect a dog and a baby!" Momomi snarled. "Now get to it!"

**

* * *

**

"Breathe carefully, Shion-koi," Chikaru said with some concern in her voice as the two of them made their way through Spica grounds. The Spican debates were being held in the gymnastics hall behind the square next to Spica Academy. All around them, the perspective candidates were setting up their stands while the students were mulling about and were accepting pamphlets or getting candy from the candy-stands also being set up.

For Spica, the two-day debate session for the bi-annual presidential election were the conclusion of the campaign. But it wasn't so much a political day as it was a celebration of democracy, equality and the 'Be all that you can be'-spirit which Spica stood for above all else. Shion knew this arena as no other: she had won the presidency and one re-election at this very spot.

The entire student body of Spica were roaming around the stands. Though this was a Spica-only event, students from both other schools were welcome as well. Due to the rivalry between Spica and Miator, the Miator students present could be counted on one hand and were mostly personal friends of the candidates: Shion could see Tamao and Chiyo walking about, as well as Nagisa and Shizuma. There were plenty of Lulim students in the crowd, however. Lulim students, always in for a party, were happily mingling, chatting and playing games.

Shion and Chikaru made their way past some hyperactive first-years while Chikaru patted her lover on the shoulder.

"Calm down, you're liable to give yourself a stroke," she told Shion.

"I can't help it," Shion sighed. "This entire campaign has been like dodging a minefield of dumb ideas, idiotic fat Americans and a presidential candidate who loves shooting herself in the foot."

"Candy cane?" Chikaru asked while stopped at one of the stands.

"Yes, please," Shion sighed. "I need sugar. I need to prepare for what ordeal Yaya-san will undoubtedly put us through."

As it turned out, Yaya was the least of Shion's worries. Arakawa Megumi was rounding about the corner with her entourage in tow and Kaname by her side. Upon seeing Shion, Arakawa grinned wickedly and turned to Chikaru.

"Ah, Minamoto-san," she offered a fake smile. "How nice to see you here, slumming on Spica grounds. Oh, my, I see you have brought your informant along."

Chikaru said nothing. In fact, she kept smiling quite pleasantly. However, her intense eyes showed the tiniest hint of saying '_I swear to you, one day I will make you pay for what you've done to me and my beloved. And on that day, you will regret ever hearing the name Minamoto Chikaru_'.

"Arakawa," hissed Kaname, and gave Arakawa a look so foul that the other girl almost seemed to shrink several inches. Arakawa fell silent and continued on her way in a properly shamed manner.

Kaname turned to Shion and Chikaru and offered them a brief nod, which both girls returned in thanks.

Just then, the sound of an aeroplane on approach could be heard. The student body collectively looked up and saw a small red crop-duster bi-plane coming towards them in a dive. Just as the plane passed over, a large amount of papers came fluttering down from it: Yaya's program.

As the interested girls were picking the programs from the ground, the plane came overhead for a second pass and, this time, papers weren't the only things that were coming down. Two people, a plucky raven-haired girl and a fat gajin, jumped straight out of the plane. Moments after leaping, the two of them opened the parachute and while the girls looked on with baited breath, they floated down.

Moments later, Yaya landed gracefully, unclicked the straps holding the parachute in place and stepped forward while smirking naughtily. Peter landed considerably less graceful: flat on his face with a parachute fluttering on top of him.

More pamphlets landed all around them while the girls loudly applauded. Both Shion and Kaname looked on, their jaws on the ground.

"Wait a minute," Kaname suddenly spoke up. "If both of you jumped out, who's flying the plane?"

Kaname got her answer when the biplane, now out of control due to lack of pilot, collided with the cathedral's belltower and exploded in a hollywood-style fireball, taking out the great majority of the tower and reducing it to burning rubble.

"Okay!" Peter said to the girls. "We are okay! I repeat, WE are okay!"

"YAY!" shouted one girl from the crowd. "NO MORE CLEANING THE TOWER STAIRCASE!"

A collective sheer went through the crowd : "YAYA! YAYA! YAYA! YAYA! YAYA! YAYA!"

"Hm," Kaname said as she regarded the ruined tower. "Good thing I'm an atheist, or I might be offended. But as it stands, I just can't bring myself to care."

"Well, I venture to say that Yaya-chan is ahead in the polls again," Shion said.

Tsubomi worked her way through the crowd to storm towards Yaya. Yaya smiled at her, even asked Tsubomi slapped her in the face... before starting to sob and flying into her arms. "How dare you?" Tsubomi sniffed. "How dare Yaya-chan risk her life like that?"

"Hey, ssshhh," Yaya said softly. "It's okay... and it was fun. Next time, I'll bring you along too."

The rest of the afternoon was luckily without further incident and the students were eventually let into the gymnastics hall where the debates would be held. Once the girls were seated and the soapboxes were set up, all three candidates were getting ready for the fight. Arakawa was looking slightly nervous, but ready to engage. Yaya, on the other hand, was looking extremely relaxed and confident.

The third candidate, Wanatabe Rie, was also present. Though she had good ideas and genuinely cared for Spica, her campaign had been completely overshadowed by Arakawa and Yaya's populistic battles. However, Rie wasn't one to give up and had a dedicated staff of friends and supporters.

The debates started by announcing the supporters for each candidates. This round spoke for their characters and was a big part of the process.

"I, Kenjou Kaname, willfully support the campaign of Arakawa Megumi-san," Kaname said.

Next to Kaname stood a nervous and sad Hikari. Hikari was too ashamed to look at Yaya as she stammered : "I, Konohana Hikari... willfully support... Arakawa Megumi-san."

Yaya looked on and saw that Hikari was about to cry. She tried to offer her friend a smile to show that everything was okay, but Hikari didn't look at her.

"I, Kiyashiki Momomi, willfully support Nanto Yaya-san."

"I, Toumori Shion, willfully support Nanto Yaya-san," Shion said proudly, as support from the current president was important.

But the surprise came when Shizuma walked on the stage, gracefully took to the stand and nodded at the audience. "I, Hanazono Shizuma, willfully support Nanto Yaya-san."

Shizuma enjoyed the collective gasp going through the crowd. They had tried to keep Shizuma's involvement as secret as possible to maximize the surprise and it had paid off.

"Outrageous!" Arakawa spoke up. "Hanazono-san is no longer a student nor has even belonged to Spica. How can she possibly..."

"Don't!" Kaname hissed softly.

But it was too late. With a sly grin, Shizuma turned to Arakawa. "Hm?" she started. "As an ex-Etoile, I have every right to support a candidate, as I was a representative of all of Astraea Hill. Furthermore, I find your entire protest rather strange, considering you have tried to recruit me for your own campaign. Sour grapes, Arakawa-san."

Arakawa blushed bright red while the girls in the audience murmured to each other.

Wanatabe Rie had supporters as well, limited to presidents of various clubs. Less important people, but no less enthusiastic.

By then, it was time to kick off. Per tradition, it was one of the etoiles who presided over the debate as it was a neutral position. As the current etoiles were a trio, Kizuna, Remon and Kagome had drawn straws. As it was Oshibaru who drew the shortest straw, the Etoiles had wisely decided to redraw so that Kizuna was now standing at the ready while Remon and Kagome were on the first row to encourage her.

"Okay, uhm," Kizuna said. "Opening statements, yes. Uhm... Megumi-san, you may go first."

"Yes," Arakawa smiled. "Ladies, I give it to you straight: it is a time for change. A time for Spica to take back its rightful position as most prestigious school on the hill, where only the best and brightest hold the reigns. The past couple of years, Spica has degenerated into something I don't want to be a part of. We need discipline, we need order and we need certainly. And I will give you all three!"

"Interesting," Kizuna said. "Yaya-chan, your rebuttal?"

"Yes, well," Yaya replied as she leaned onto the stand. "Arakawa-san, I have seen videos of the kind of school you would like. A school with marching grounds, proper uniforms, where only the elite has any say whatsoever. I did have a problem understanding the videos properly, though, because THE NARRATION WAS ALL IN GERMAN!"

Gasps and giggles when through the crowd as Yaya continued. "Girls, let's be honest. What Arakawa-san wants is to only have a small group of 'exalted' people calling the shots here, making the rules. I say, we all have to do this together and we don't need stringent rules to do so. Yes it is a school and yes we are here to learn... Prestige is nice, but I intend to make Spica a FUN place to be again! For ALL of us, no matter how rich, how poor, how dumb or how smart!"

"Interesting," Arakawa scoffed. "How the daughter of one of the biggest and richest real-estate developer in Tokyo is suddenly a paladin of the oppressed."

"Hah!" Yaya replied. "My father has nothing to do with this. This is what I believe! And by all the Kami in heaven, I believe in fun! For everybody!"

"Oh? How much grief has your fun brought to your school, Nanto-san?" Arakawa smirked. "Your detention-record is long, we all know of your escapades with poor Konohana-san. I'm sure the fire-department who just put out the fire you caused is very happy with your 'fun'. Not to mention that you often bring your very own girlfriend to the brink of madness with your antics."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Tsubomi stood up and shouted out to the stage, before remembering where she was, blushing madly and sat down again.

"BOO!" Peter shouted. "Dump Hiawata in a vat of honey and roll her over an ant-hill!"

"Don't you dare bring my girlfriend into this!" Yaya said. "You did so before when you had your lackeys beat her up for speaking out to you! Is that what you have planned for us? For the school? When you are president, will you have everybody who disagrees with you beaten up?"

"This... this is vicious slander! I have never..."

While Yaya and Arakawa were sniping back and forth, Kizuna desperately tried to regain control of the situation again but failing utterly. It wasn't until Shizuma put two fingers in her mouth, blew a loud whistle to attract everybody's attention and pointed to Kizuna that the two candidates started behaving again.

"Thank you, Shizuma-sama," Kizuna said. "Alright, moving along to Wanatabe Rie-san. Your opening statement, please."

The short and bespectacled Wanatabe Rie stood up and nervously addressed the crowd. Unfortunately, she had very little experience and stammered as she accidentally dropped her papers. "I, uh. As your president, I... Uh, I hope to, uh..."

"Gee, that's eloquent," Arakawa chuckled. "Speak up or sit down!"

"I.. I..." Rie shivered under the assault.

"HEY! Let her speak!" Yaya bit back to Arakawa before turning to Rie with a much softer tone. "Come on, Rie-san. Don't mind the bully over there. I'll make sure she'll keep quiet."

"Well, I never..." Arakawa scoffed.

"Maybe that's why you're such a sourpuss," Yaya smirked.

"Heheheheheheheh!" Peter called from the audience. "PWNED!"

Rie scraped her throat and spoke quickly. "I hope to improve Spica as... an institute of learning. I propose increasing funds to the library and stocking the latest textbooks. Furthermore, I'd like to expand our curriculum to include more science classes which are currently sorely neglected. I also would like set up a tutoring program to help some of our struggling students get through the schoolyear. Also, I'd like to expand our school's club-system to encourage more social activities by pairing some non-sports clubs with Lulim clubs to not only expand social activities but also cooperate more with Lulim and, eventually, Miator. I believe our struggle with Miator is rather silly, and I hope that an outstretched hand with an offer of peace will end the aggressive rivalry between Spica and Miator forever."

"Hah, that'd be the day," Arakawa snarled. "Spica should be pounding Miator into the dust and the less said about Lulim the better."

Yaya was about to say something nasty, when Rie spoke up. "I... I'm p-p-pretty sure the Hill can live without y-y-your spirit of c-c-conflict, Megumi-san."

Yaya smiled and looked at Arakawa's face. This'd turn out to be a slaughterhouse.

And that it became. Rather than an evening of structured and honest debate, it became mostly a mudslinging contest between Yaya and Arakawa, with poor Rie stuck in the middle and Kizuna constantly losing control. In the end, it was Shizuma who decided the debates would end for today. And so the girls went back to the dorms knowing not how this entire endeavour would end.

Tomorrow would be the deciding factor. Meanwhile, a dog and a baby were out of the prowl.

**

* * *

**

"Have you read Rie-chan's pamphlet?" Yaya said from the bed while she was impatiently waiting for Tsubomi and killed some time reading campaign programs. "She really has some great ideas."

"Mrff," Tsubomi ignored her and continued typing at the desk in the room.

"You're lively," Yaya said. "Come on, I did well."

Tsubomi sighed. "Are you kidding? It was a shameful exercise! And you're as guilty to that as Arakawa-san is."

"Come on," Yaya whined from the bed, her head popping up from under the sheets as she tossed away the program.

Meanwhile, Tsubomi was diligently typing away on her laptop, doing her best to ignore her girlfriend and keep working. "Yaya-chan!" she hissed. "I'm trying to finetune your speech for tomorrow. It's going to be as dignified as it can be."

Yaya groaned and rolled around in bed, rolling the sheets all around her. "Turn that thing off, come to bed," Yaya whimpered. "I need you..."

"What you need," Tsubomi said. "Is to rest up and prepare for your speech tomorrow. The rest of the debate's going to be tough enough as it is."

"I'll just wing it, now come on," Yaya groaned pathetically as her head popped up from under the sheets again. "All work and no play makes Yaya a dull girl."

Tsubomi sighed and ignored Yaya. She typed in another sentence and carefully reworded it to avoid any pitfalls which Arakawa might use against Yaya. Still, her task became difficult when Yaya's nightshift was suddenly tossed over her. It still had the smell of Yaya's hair and skin. Tsubomi suppressed a blush, nonchalantly removed the nightshift and continued typing without saying a word.

"Tsu-booooo-miiiii," Yaya cooed. "Tsu-boooooooo-miiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

Tsubomi slammed a fist on the desk and counted to ten as a ways to battle her own anger as well as pangs of lust. "Why is Yaya-chan mentally incapable of taking anything seriously?" she asked angrily.

"I dunno," Yaya said playfully. "But I take my sex-life pretty damn seriously."

"But the speech does..."

"Hurry up, or I'll start without you," Yaya winked. "You can watch, if you like. I know you like to watch."

"Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi hissed, her face as red as a beet. "No, no, no... I'm above this. I'm not a guttersnipe like Yaya-chan. I will remain working because it is the only right thing to do." That said, Tsubomi couldn't resist to look over her shoulder, only to find Yaya looking at her with hunger in her eyes as she lay on the bed like a feline waiting to pounce. The fact that Yaya was only wearing panties and her now-finished tattoo didn't help her resolve at all.

She hurriedly returned to her work and tried to suppress any sexy thoughts. A few moments later, there was a twang of elastic band. A pair of black lacy panties snapped against the monitor and landed on top of the keyboard.

Tsubomi became acutely aware of Yaya's arms encircling her, her long black hair falling down upon her, and the softness of Yaya's breasts pressing against her back. "Hmmm," Yaya whispered while kissing Tsubomi's neck. "Come on... Yaya-neesama... needs... luvvvvvv!"

"Yaya-chan, go away!"

Yaya stopped her assault and instead held Tsubomi gently.

"I love you, you know?" Yaya kissed the top of Tsubomi's head.

Tsubomi shuddered. "Hentai," she whispered, meaning she was giving in. Yaya giggled, grabbed her arm and tossed Tsubomi on the bed. A few moments later, when Yaya had effectively pinned her on the bed and kissed her like mad while starting to remove Tsubomi's clothes, Tsubomi considered this might be better than speech writing.

Might be better.

Maybe.

Just a bit.

* * *

Next time: the conclusion... What dark secret with Brian and Stewie discover? Who will become president? Will Shion's blood pressure ever go down? Find out next time. :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Scandal!

Hello everyone,

Took a while, but I'm happy to say Yaya for President is now done and finished. Took me a little longer than expected, but I hope the end result will amuse you. Now that that's story's finished, I can focus more on my other stories like Opposites, Hello Work and my claymore story.

* * *

**Yaya for President**

Chapter 5 : Scandal!

About twenty-four hours before the final debates had started, Brian and Stewie, suited in black leather spec-ops outfit which would put Solid Snake to shame, had found a perch on top of the town's highest point: the clock tower. Of course, it being a Japanese town, it was actually a digital clock accurate to within a nano-second.

Their mission: to use any means possible to find dirt on Arakawa Megumi. So far, they had been decidedly unsuccessful. They had been keeping close tabs on Arakawa, and continued to do so.

"Anything yet, dog?" Stewie asked Brian while he was leafing through a Japanese manga.

"No," Brian looked through his binoculars at Arakawa who was sitting on a terrace in front of a cafe reading a book. "Unless you count sticking her gum underneath the table down there as a major political career-killer."

"We could make it look as if it was plastiques. A terrorist attack on the cafe downstairs! Of course, we'll have to provide actual explosions," Stewie rubbed his chin. "Brian why are we doing this again? For that whimsical airhead and that pink-haired loli of hers?

"Nah," Brian said. "For that scary Momomi-chick. She's really determined to beat her girlfriend. Look, we really have to find out something other besides gum underneath the table and a Hello Kitty backpack!"

"Hello Kitty is evil and must die! That pink smiling monstrosity has been spawned from Satan's seed in the very depths of Hell!" Stewie snarled. "You will never replace Rupert, Hello Kitty! You hear me? NEVER!"

"You're just upset because Lois bought you that Hello Kitty plushy for your birthday and put it in your playpen with you," Brian said.

Stewie narrowed his eyes. "You weren't there, Brian. Hello Kitty was looking at me all night, staring at me with her dead eyes and plotting to kill me! Well, I got to her first! Bwahaha!"

"Yes," Brian nodded. "The fire got rid of Hello Kitty and the living room couch."

"Details, Brian, details," Stewie replied.

"What is that you're reading anyway?" Brian asked.

Stewie nodded in approval. "This is a very finely drawn Japanese comic. Just look how elegantly drawn these boys are, so slender and well-dressed. And they take such a shine to each other, a true sense of manly camaraderie and celebration of deep male bonds. I believe this style of drawing is named Yaoi, Brian."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Oy, vey... Let's just get back to the business at hand. There HAS to be a reason Arakawa heads into town as often as she does. We need to find out what it is!"

And so time ticked away, and Brian was staring to get a bit desperate. Until...

"Oh, helllllooooooo," Brian sat up. " Quick! Stewie, put down your gay porn and get the camera."

"Why?" Stewie said while looking over the railing, and there he saw it: Arakawa lovingly greeting and kissing another person. "Oh, my..."

"There's our smoking gun. They're heading to the hotel district! We got her now!"

**

* * *

**

Twenty-four hours later, Arakawa was animatedly delivering her closing speech.

"... and that is how I will change Spica for the better, and permanently establish our school as being the superior one. We are more than Miator. We are certainly more than Lulim. And we shall be forever the elite of the elite."

Arakawa finished her closing speech to an applause. And though many girls applauded out of politeness, there were more than a few which greeted her ideas with genuine enthusiasm.

Yaya, in the meantime, was ready to wretch. While waiting her turn to deliver her speech, she had listened to Arakawa, and if she would have her way, Spica would not be Spica anymore. It had come to a point where she realized what she was doing this for, why she had stood up to her in the first place. This would be her last chance to save Spica.

Yaya searched the crowd until her eyes locked with Tsubomi's and saw the love and admiration there. For a moment, she wondered if she actually deserved that. But for all their bickering and strife, they shared a measure of respect for each other which complimented their love.

She looked at the speech prepared for her by Tsubomi, and had added some points here and there to add some extra bite against Arakawa. Yaya almost felt guilty about dragging Tsubomi to bed while working on the speech, but now was not the time for regrets.

She waited for Kizuna to announce her as the next speaker, which she did. Yaya took a deep breath and started. "Girls," she started.

Just then, there was a crash from the stage bridges above the platform Yaya was standing on. A shrill shriek sounded, coming from Peter who was dressed up in a very ill-fitting Batman-costume. Rather than making a cool entrance descending from the batarang and rope, his foot had gotten tangled in the rope and he crashed to the floor. He recovered quickly though and jumped to his feet. "Citizens of Spica! I'm Bat-Peter! Heheheheheheheh! And I've got some troubling, earth-shattering news about Me-whatsis Ara-whocaresis! Take it away, Momomi!"

Momomi, who was standing in the back of the room, gave a single while Kaname looked on with distrust in her eyes.

Immediately, the projector in the back of the room started a slice-show of images. Images that shocked and horrified the gathered crowd.

Arakawa gasped like a fish on dry land when she saw the hugely magnified pictures of herself at the terrace... looking lovingly in the eyes of her boyfriend. The next picture came, it showed them in a loving embrace and an even more loving kiss. The last picture, an even more damning on, showed them shyly standing in front of the entrance of a love hotel.

Kaname slapped a hand in front of her eyes while Momomi looked on smugly. "Well," Kaname said. "That was it. Well played, Momomi. Very well played indeed."

"Oh, screw this!" Kizuna sighed as she realized she had now completely lost control of the ceremony. She tossed her cue-cards and turned to her fellow Etoiles. "The sun's great, let's go out there and fry some ants with a magnifying glass!"

"I suppose," Remon said with some apprehension.

"Oshibaru says he hates ants!" Kagome said with uncharacteristic malice in her voice as the trio of Etoiles left the Spica hall in search for greener pastures.

A great ruckus started in the crowd of girls, while Arakawa started twittering nervously. For the first time ever, the feisty Spican was completely at a loss for words. The evidence was damning. One could read in her face that she was looking for a way to salvage the situation. This was not entirely impossible, as a great deal of the girls in the room could still not believe it, even though the damning evidence was projected on the screen right in front of their eyes.

But all her hopes were shot to hell when Shizuma calmly strode up to the stage. Immediately, the crowd of girls hushed themselves into silence, while the stately beauty that was Shizuma stepped up to Arakawa with purpose. Arakawa shuddered under Shizuma's piercing gaze. She tried to look away, to escape, but it was too late.

Shizuma reached out and touched her chin. Arakawa Megumi shuddered at Shizuma's touch as the elder girl raised her chin up to look her deeply in the eyes.

The entire crowd waited with baited breath while Shizuma looked into Arakawa's very soul. The candidate shuddered and tried to look away, but Shizuma was merciless and continued.

Finally, Shizuma released her. And she knew. She knew that Shizuma had seen the truth and it was all over for her.

The girls in the crowd all inched to the edges of their seats while Shizuma started to walk off the stage and uttered the damning words: "Straight as an arrow."

Silence.

Then eruption.

The girls of Spica shouted out in outrage. Some cried. Some even fainted. But all were dismayed and irate. In the middle of the cacophony stood Arakawa, her head lowered and her dreams crushed. The situation was on the edge of escalating.

In the crowd, Shion grinned to herself. "Hah," she almost giggled as she turned to Chikaru. "She's finished! She's never be council president now! Spica is saved! And she pays for how she's slandered us!"

But Chikaru next to her was far from happy. On the contrary, she looked on the display around her with concern and even a hint of disgust.

"Shion-koi," she said softly, seemingly in deep contemplation.

"Chikaru-chan" Shion replied. "What..."

"This is wrong," Chikaru shook her head in sadness.

"Wro... what do you..." But Shion knew what Chikaru meant. The Spican girls, outraged as they were, against a broken Arakawa. Yes. This was wrong, Shion had to admit to herself, accompanied with a growing sense of shame.

"I'm going to do something about it," Chikaru said resolutely and was about to stand up, when Yaya beat her to the punch.

"QUUUIIIEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT!" shouted Yaya in the microphone, so intensely that an electronic wail loud enough to burst enamel of people's teeth bursted from the speakers. The crowd was instantly calmed: the ceremony was still ongoing after all, and after a few insults hurled at Arakawa, most girls had grown silent.

"Fellow students," Yaya spoke with a hard edge on her voice. "My beautiful girlfriend Tsubomi-chan stayed up all night writing the speech I have here. Uh, well, those hours of the night we weren't rolling around in bed kissing like mad hamsters, that is..."

"Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi snarled through clenched teeth and cheeks red like beets as many, many eyes suddenly turned towards her.

"Oh my god, that's so hot," Peter blinked from the side-lines as the mental image struck gold.

"It's a pity I won't use the speech," Yaya said. "And I apologize for that, Tsubomi-chan. But mostly, I just want to say something to all of you. And that is the following," she scraped her throat. "How dare you? How DARE you?"

To say that this confused the crowd was the understatement of the year. The girls looked at each other and murmured. "HOW DARE YOU CONDEMN HER FOR LOVING SOMEONE?" Yaya shouted angrily, producing another electronic wail. "Look at her. Look at us. Most of us here are girls who love girls. And there is nothing wrong with that! Absolutely nothing! We all know that our love is just as pure as any other love. In here, we are safe to love other girls. Out there, there are people who judge us for it, people who want to drive us apart because we're different from them. And now we act the same as them towards one who's different from us? Shame on you! Shame on all of you!"

Yaya took a few deep breaths to gather her composure as the stunned crowd hung on her every word. Even Shizuma seemed to be in quiet contemplation. Chikaru nodded in approval, offering one of those sweet and mysterious smiles of hers.

Yaya continued on a calmer note. "Hate her because she's annoying conniving bitch. Hate her because she plays games with us. Hate her because she's a bully who's made many of our lives miserable. But don't hate her because she's heterosexual. We should know better. We of all people should know better!"

Chikaru smiled gently while Shion nodded with hesitant approval. On the sidelines, it was Tsubomi who was the most impressed: she was literally beaming with pride as Yaya spoke to the gathered student body. "That's my girlfriend," Tsubomi whispered softly.

Silence followed, deafening silence, while the girls hardly dared to breathe in fear of missing what Yaya was going to say next. "So, here's the part where I say not to vote for Arakawa Megumi. So don't vote for Arakawa Megumi. But don't vote for me either. I mean it, don't vote for me."

"What's she doing?" Shion hissed before Chikaru shushed her.

Yaya gently removed the badge on her uniform which read 'presidential candidate' and gently put in on the pedestal. "I never wanted to be school council president, I just got swept up in all of it. I don't have any ideas or policies, I just have whims. And you don't run a school with whims. So don't vote for me. Instead, vote for Rie-san."

Rie-san, who had been standing on the side waiting for her chance to speak, was startled visibly. "I've bothered to read her program and she really has some good ideas. Did you know that she has created a club-budget program which will allow us to not only preserve all our sports clubs but also expand them? She is also dedicated to expanding our cooperation with the other schools and hopes to finally end the silly and useless feud we have with Miator. Did you also read some of her other points? Like a sempai-kouhai tutoring program to help students who are weak at certain subjects? Or proposals for students to have influence on the class curriculums? Did you read those?"

Yaya smiled. "No, you haven't. I hadn't either until earlier today. Because all those genuinely good ideas were snowed under by useless chatter and empty promises... and I am just as much to blame for that as Arakawa Megumi. So vote for Rie-san, if you love Spica. That is all. Rie-san? You may take the floor."

And so Yaya stepped down, leaving a mostly stunned crowd behind. Rie-san took the microphone and, growing with self-confidence due to Yaya's words, found that for the first time in this campaign, she had the audience's utter and complete attention.

"You know," Brian said to Stewie from the sidelines. "I think Yaya would actually make a pretty good president."

"What the deuce, Dog?" Stewie said. "You know as well as I that she'd probably blow the country's budget on a popsicles-for-the-people program, paint the UN building in New York pink and get her brains blown out on a presidential visit to Dallas."

"Didn't you hear her speech?" Brian nodded with approval. "She's full of insight and self-confidence."

"Doctor friggin' Phil's got insight and self-confidence too, but that doesn't mean I want him running anything more substantial than a sandwich and a bottle of soda. Now, Ricky Gervais on the other hand..."

Yaya had finally reached an awestruck Tsubomi. The two girlfriends locked eyes before Yaya spoke. "I guess you don't get to be First Lady. Sorry about that, Tsubomi-chan."

"Yaya-chan," Tsubomi sighed and flew into her girlfriend's arms. "I'm so proud of you."

Before Yaya could say anything, she was treated to an ever deepening open-lip kiss. Not being one to protest about being kissed by a beautiful girl, Yaya kissed her back with all the passion and love she could muster. When they finally broke the kiss, Yaya held her girlfriend close and smiled at her. "What ever happened to 'no kissing in public, Yaya-chan'?"

"Special circumstances," Tsubomi said resolutely.

**

* * *

**

Shion smiled as she read the Lulim Gazette, printed by the school paper club, which had an article about the Spica elections. Things couldn't have ended better: the elections had ended up being a landslide victory for Wanatabe Rie, whom had already contacted Shion for advice and help with choosing her council members.

A properly humbled Arakawa Megumi had issued a public apology not only to Shion but everybody at Spica for having terrorized so many during her earlier years. It spoke for Spica that she had gained acceptance after her speech. And fortunately, Arakawa had also admitted that her claims of Chikaru spying on Spica through Shion were completely unsubstantiated, which meant that they could see each other in public again.

"Shion-koi," whispered Chikaru. "Put down that paper."

Shion, wearing a silk bathrobe, did so. "I am happy, Chikaru-chan," Shion smiled. "I feel like I'm leaving Spica in good hands when we graduate. I don't have to worry about either Arakawa-san or Yaya-chan running the school into the ground."

"Hm," said Chikaru as she removed the covers from her bed, revealing she was only wearing a set of black lacy lingerie. "I want to be in good hands too."

"That's the plan," smiled Shion as she moved to the bed and was welcomed by Chikaru's embrace. The two held each other for a while. "God, I love you," Shion whispered. "I never want to be apart from you."

"I noticed this afternoon," Chikaru giggled, referring to the very public kiss in the cafeteria Shion had treated her to right after Arakawa's apology. "But it was kind of exciting to meet in secret without anyone finding out, don't you think? An air of mystery?"

Shion thought for a moment and nodded. "I suppose so. Hm, want me to climb in through the window next time? The rainpipe is very close to the window."

"No!" Chikaru swatted at Shion's arm. "The last time you climbed up a rainpipe, you ended up with a sprained wrist, remember? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I wouldn't mind being nursed again," Shion's eyes twinkled.

"I just bet," Chikaru smiled. "And setting mysteries aside, I think we might work to better Spica-Lulim relations before we graduate, wouldn't you say? In the best possible way."

"Grrrowwwl," Shion giggled as Chikaru tugged on her robe.

**

* * *

**

As the school was bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun, Kaname was leaning against the fence of the horse pen, having her arms crossed and looking to be in deep thought.

Footsteps approached, footsteps belonging to Momomi. Momomi stepped next to Kaname and leaned against the fence as well.

"Yo," said Kaname softly.

"Yo," Momomi repeated.

Silence.

"About our rivalry," Kaname said.

"I didn't like it."

"Me neither."

"We both lost."

"Miserably."

"We can't count on the ineptitude of others."

"Agreed. Arakawa-san's indiscretions."

"Or Yaya-san's whims."

"Suspicious of each other."

"Mistrust."

"We were incomplete," Momomi looked at Kaname.

"I certainly missed your mean-streak."

The two of them tilted their head sideways and shared the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Experiment failed."

"Epically."

"From now on, we work together, always."

Kaname wrapped an arm around Momomi's waist, who in turn leaned into her girlfriend. "We are condemned to each other," Kaname chuckled.

"I can think of worse things."

"Me too."

A kiss followed.

**

* * *

**

The Hanazono summer house was tranquil and silent, safe for one girl who had woken up early and was cooking bacon and eggs. Yaya was far from a morning person, but today was an exception. She was still clad in her baggy oversized T-shirt which she usually slept in. The logo on her chest, which read 'Bad Grrrrrl', had started to fade from many trips to the launderette, but certainly hadn't lost its meaning.

Thanks to Nagisa's insistence, Shizuma had invited Yaya and Tsubomi to stay with them in their summer house to recover from the hectic times of the elections. For Yaya it was a vacation of sorts, and a prelude towards the inevitable time when she and Tsubomi would be living together. Miraculously, they had been here for two days and they hadn't even killed each other yet. A good sign.

A yawn behind her alerted Yaya to the presence of another girl. She grinned, put out the stove and turned to her. "My, my, sleepy-head."

"You're one to talk," Tsubomi said while wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Usually I'm the one kicking you out of bed when it's time to get up."

"Well," Yaya wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and hugged her tight. "I've got something special for you," she said in a low voice. "Do you want it in bed? Or... right here on the kitchen table!"

Tsubomi gulped and stiffened. "This is... inappropriate and ecchi!" she spoke angrily. "First of all, it would be unhygienic to do that on another person's kitchen table. And we have guests in the house too, what are you thinking? Or what if Shizuma-sama or Nagisa-chan were to find out?"

Yaya grinned wickedly. "I was just thinking we should have breakfast. What was it you were thinking of?"

Tsubomi blushed. "I, uh, well, I..."

"Who's ecchi now, ey?" Yaya kissed the tip of Tsubomi's nose.

A thousand nasty comments shot through Tsubomi's mind, but she decided to let it go.

"Speaking of ecchi," Tsubomi said. "Do you think Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-chan will wake up soon?"

"I doubt it," Yaya giggled. "Didn't you hear them last night? Damn, Shizuma-sama is completely insatiable. I wonder how Nagisa-chan keeps up with her."

"You still okay with losing the elections?" Tsubomi said, eager to change the subject.

"Pfft," Yaya shrugged. "I've only just now realized how much work it is. I'm glad I lost. Now I have more time to devote to being lazy, having fun and making my girlfriend happy."

"I can live with that," Tsubomi bent over to kiss Yaya on the cheek.

"Besides, it's not a complete loss," Yaya grinned. "Rie-san took a few things from my program. We're finally losing the white-uniform means white panties rule, and we're getting our very own dinosaur exhibit! So I'm happy."

"Peter-san... was not so happy," Tsubomi chuckled, remembering Peter's exact words as he was crying on the ground: "_Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! We loosssstttt! We're losers! LOOOSSSERRRRSSSSS!_"

"Neither is Hikari-chan," Yaya sighed while Tsubomi sat down at the kitchen table. "Poor girl, she's still afraid to look me in the eye, even though it was not her fault. Time heals all wounds and all that. Orange juice, Tsubomi-chan?"

It was just then that Yaya accidentally hooked her foot behind one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She yelped and managed to stead herself before falling to the floor, but not before tossing the contents of the glass of orange juice into air. Unfortunately, Tsubomi was right in the path of the freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Aiieeeeee!" shouted Tsubomi, now covered with juice. "You did that on purpose!"

"It was an accident!"

"I'll get you for this!"

And so ended a race around the table, a giggling Yaya with a seething Tsubomi in hot pursuit. Complete with feints and dashes, their match continued for a couple of minutes while they knocked over crockery, chairs and even their breakfast.

The match was ended when Tsubomi lunged at Yaya and grasped her firmly around the waist. Both girls toppled over to the floor and Yaya found herself pinned to the ground by an angry Tsubomi.

However, anger faded soon after their eyes locked. They embraced and their lips met for a loving kiss on the kitchen floor amidst the mess they had just created.

The only became aware of the presence of others in the room, when they saw three pairs of feet standing next of them.

"Oh, cripes this is hot," Peter said.

"I say," Stewie said. "What is it with girls and rolling around in food?"

Tsubomi blushed bright red and sat up quickly. "We weren't doing anything!" Tsubomi yelped.

"Really," Yaya laid her arms behind her next in a relaxing pose. "Cause I could swear you were about to do _me_."

"Yaya-chan, stop making everything sound perverted!" she narrowed her eyes. "Food has nothing to do with anything sexy!"

"Oh?" Yaya's eyes twinkled. "You weren't complaining that time you licked chocolate syrup from my belly-button."

"YAYA-CHAN!" an embarrassed Tsubomi was about to slap Yaya, when they noticed Brian was licking a mixture of orange juice, egg and bacon off the floor.

"Eewww," Yaya said.

"Seriously, dog, take a moment to lick yourself so that way you can't be any more disgusting."

Brian blinked. "Eww... Well, I AM a dog," he said, and pointed to a piece of bacon stuck in Tsubomi's hair. "You still gonna eat that?"

As Tsubomi and Brian started bicker, Yaya turned to her friend Peter.

"You still upset that I threw in the towel, Peter-chama?" she asked while two of them left the kitchen for the outside of the house and went to sit on a bench overlooking the yard.

"Nah," Peter said. "I mean, politics would have crushed your gentle spirit and probably transformed you into a hyperactive version of George W. Bush or something."

"Perish the thought," Yaya blinked as she imagined herself reading to a class while holding the book upside down. "Peter-chama, why don't you take the plane-tickets my parents wanted to buy for you? It's no skin off their nose, they practically own all the buildings in the Tokyo CBD."

"Nah, we'll be taking the Peter express!" he said, pointing to the wooden shipping crate standing in the yard, ready to be used. "Besides, Japanese postal services are awesome."

"I'll miss you," Yaya said. "We always have fun."

"Oh my god, you should totally come to the States next year," Peter said. "Quahog is preparing a Boba Fett themed parade! The Fett-man is more awesome than Jesus. In fact, I'm pretty sure Boba could kick Jesus' ass into tomorrow!"

"Don't let the sisters hear you say that, or you're in for a preach," Yaya said. "Well, except maybe for Lulim's sister Hitomi. She'd probably agree with you."

Meanwhile, Nagisa was looking out the window into the yard and observed her friends. Tsubomi had come out now as well and was yelling at Yaya for something or other. But it was just cute.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa asked to Shizuma, who was still in bed lying on her belly with her head stuffed underneath her pillow and her lower body covered by the duvet. The sun neatly illuminated her bare back while she made muffled groans.

Nagisa giggled and let her fingertips run across the length of Shizuma's spine, making the older girl shudder slightly while pulling the pillow even tighter over her head.

"Wake-up, lazybones."

"How come you even have energy left?" Shizuma said softly, muffled by the pillow "Am I losing my touch?"

"Never," Nagisa brushed some of Shizuma's luxurious long hair away to kiss the back of her neck. "Why don't we make the most of today? You have to go back to college tomorrow, after all. How about a nice picnic? I could make sandwiches and we could have them on top of the hill overlooking the sea. We could hold each other and watch the sun set."

"Hmmm," Shizuma let out a tired groan. "That sounds lovely. But... I don't seem to be able to move. Too lazy... So lazy..."

Nagisa giggled. "No worries," she patted Shizuma's shapely behind and walked back to the window. "I need some time to prepare our food, so you can lay there a little while longer."

A grateful groan followed.

"You know," Nagisa smiled as she watched Yaya and Tsubomi bickering in the yard. "I get the feeling all our lives are just beginning."

* * *

And that ends Yaya for President. Thanks for reading and sticking by me. :) Opposites will be the Stopani story up next, soonish I hope.


End file.
